Boss With Benefits
by Anya0901
Summary: Serena Tsukino is a 23-year-old girl who is a paid intern. Her friends are either engaged, having a child, or going on a lot of dates while Serena is living the Tokyo city life, but what happens when the man she cannot stand is her boss? Will she fall for Darien Shields or will it totally be a disaster? Find out! Serena X Darien
1. Chapter 1 - The Boss & The Intern

Chapter 1

The Boss & The Intern

"Oh, no! I'm going to be late!" I squealed as I'm running down the street. This is the third time this week that I'm going to be late for my job. I'm currently working at one of the largest Apple companies in all of Japan. I'm only an intern but at least, I get paid… I'm still in college yet I'm not fretting because this will be my last year… I think.

Hey, at least I'm still in school, though! A lot of people drop out even though I'm shocked I didn't, yet… I'm twenty-three living the city life while my friends all have wonderful jobs. Some of them are engaged while one of them is having a baby and the other two are just going on a lot of dates. Me, on the other hand, haven't been on ONE date in a very long time! It's been three years now! I don't understand what I'm doing wrong. My friends told me it's because I whine like a five-year-old and that I'm too immature, but I don't think that's it… Who am I kidding?! That is PROBABLY it! I can't help how I act, though!

I went to go walk inside the building where I work at, but I couldn't stop eyeing the Starbucks across the street. Honestly, it will take me FIVE minutes to get coffee. I need it since I'm REALLY tired yet that is nothing new… Anyways, I'm ALREADY late so I guess I can rush over there…

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

"Hey, Serena, the usual?" Andrew asked.

"Yep." I gave him a huge grin.

Andrew Furuhata is one of my childhood friends that I ALWAYS had a crush on, but he never returned my feelings. Anyways, he used to work at the arcade where my friends and I chilled at when we were teenagers. He is now working part-time at Starbucks in the mornings and works full time as a Doctor during the afternoon and evenings. I don't understand how he does it but he doesn't seem to mind.

"Here you are," Andrew said as he handed me my vanilla bean latte.

I went to hand him money but he told me that it is "on the house". I shouldn't be surprised because he always gives me free coffee.

"Thanks, Andrew," I winked.

"Late for work, as usual, Meatball head?" I heard a husky voice from behind.

I grunted before facing my worst nightmare. "Shut up, Darien! I haven't worn my hair like that since I was sixteen!"

Why do I have to see this asshole every day of my life?! Doesn't he have something better to do than to pick on me on a daily basis?!

Darien chuckled as his fingers went through his jet, black hair. "You're still a meatball head…"

I rolled my eyes. "You have a meatball for a brain, jerk!"

Darien Shields is a pain in my ass. I knew him since I was fourteen-years-old. He ALWAYS calls me "Meatball head" which is annoying as hell! We constantly bicker back and forth… He thinks he's so cool because he'll get girls all over him especially young girls! It's tiresome.

"Hey, Darien! Ready to start your new job?" Andrew asked his best friend.

"Of course! I've been ready," Darien smirked.

"Psh, this conversation is now boring. I better get to work," I sighed as I turned my back on them to leave.

"See you around, Meatball head!" Darien shouted from behind.

"IT'S SERENA! YOU, IDIOT!" I snapped before leaving the building to start my daily job as an intern.

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

I kept pushing the "up" button for the elevator to open. I'm already late as it is! Well, I should think of a good excuse why I'm late while I'm waiting even though my boss knows I'm full of it. I'm surprised Mr. Tekko hasn't fired me yet…

 **DING!**

The elevator opened and I immediately stepped inside. I gasped when I saw Mina standing there.

"Just got in, Serena?" Mina asked teasingly.

"Oh, hush!" I pouted.

"By the way, we are getting a new boss… Mr. Tekko retired," she whispered in my ear.

"WHAT?!" I freaked.

"Sh. No one knows yet!" She snapped.

"Mina, we are the only one's on this elevator," I mumbled.

"Yeah, but everyone can hear your loud mouth from a mile away," she countered.

"Shut up! How did you find out?"

"He called me and told me last night since I'm his favorite worker," she winked.

"Yeah, because he's eighty-years-old and you're the only one who flirts with him." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, it's just a little flirting, that's all!"

Minako Aino is the same age as me and I knew her since I was fourteen. She is one of my close friends that always have my back. She is actually the reason why I have this job. She graduated college on time and she has been working for Apple for five years now. She has long, blonde hair and blue eyes. People would mistake us as sisters since we have the same hair and eye color…

Mina is a big flirt who uses her skills to get what she wants. She is one of my friends that date a lot of men. She says she'll never settle down but I think she will when she finds the right guy.

Mina and I exited the elevator once it reached our floor and I went by her desk since I had nothing to do until the new boss shows up.

"Hey, Meatball head!" Rei shouted from across the room.

I stuck my tongue out at her while she did it back to me. Rei Hino is another one of my childhood friends and she is the same age as Mina and I. Rei and I fight a lot but we're good friends even though I will not admit it out loud. I will also not admit that I'm sometimes jealous of her. Every time we go out, she gets a lot of attention from guys, well, so does, Mina, but she doesn't count because she's a big flirt! Anyways, Rei has long black hair and purple eyes. She can be harsh and I take it to heart, but at least, she is "real", I guess…

Rei graduated college with Mina and she also has been working here for five years.

I groaned in annoyance as I sat on Mina's lap in her desk chair. I hate waiting for people…

After a little while, the front door opened and one of the main CEO'S came through the door and someone came in after him…

"DARIEN?!" I shouted out, causing everyone at their office desks to blankly stare at me from my sudden outburst.

The CEO gave me a dirty look before clearing his throat. "Everyone, this is our new CEO and your main boss, Darien Shields!"

"WHAT?!" I cried out. I can't believe this! This has to be a dream! I can't have him as my boss! He will order me around and make me cry! I will have to see him more than once a day! No, no, no!

"Wow, who knew Darien would be our new boss," Mina whispered in amusement.

All the women in the room stared at Darien in awe while I kept complaining about him being our new boss!

The CEO sighed and left us alone with Darien… Damn, this sucks!

"Hello, everyone. I'm happy to lead you all in this company! If there are any problems please let me know and I will help you out. I will be in my office if you need me," Darien said with pride but before he left he smirked at me.

"Ew, I hate him," I grunted.

"I think you are overreacting." Mina lightly chuckled.

"Whatever. Do you want coffee? I need something to do." I asked her.

"Yeah, I'll have some, thanks!" She grinned.

I walked away from her to go in the lounge area to make her coffee. My job is pretty easy since I am an intern. All I do is make coffee for the workers, go on food runs for them, and copy and hand in paperwork to the bosses.

After I finished making Mina's coffee, I immediately gave it to her.

"Um, Darien wants to see you," Mina whispered to me.

"What would that creep want?!" I spat.

"I don't know, he said it's important." She shrugged.

I sighed before knocking on his private, office door.

"Come in," I heard him say.

"What do you want?!" I glared at him.

"That's no way to talk to your boss, Ms. Tsukino," he hummed.

"I'm not treating you any differently. I don't care if you're my boss or not!"

"Well, that's not very professional. You don't want to get fired, do you?" He raised a brow in amusement.

I hung my head. "No…"

"Good. Now I want a cup of coffee but I only want a little cream and a lot of sugar," he explained.

"Got it," I mumbled and I went to leave but he shouted for me to "wait".

"Yes?" I asked through my gritted teeth.

"I also want you to hand in this paperwork downstairs to the front desk," he said.

I walked up to his desk and snatched the yellow file. "Is that all?"

He pondered then smirked. "Oh, can you go to Starbucks and get me a blueberry muffin?"

"Weren't you just there?!" I freaked.

"Yeah, but I only got a coffee, so."

"Wait, if you got a coffee then why do you need another one?" Why didn't I think of that after he asked me to get him coffee?

"I already drank it," he said simply.

"LIAR!" I raised my voice.

"Just do as I say, Meatball head!"

"IT'S SERENA!" I left his office and slammed his door on the way out. This is freaking hell!

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

I'm so happy today is officially over! This was the worst day of work I have ever experienced in my life! I thought he was only going to make me get him coffee and deliver papers, but no, he made me go get him lunch on the other side of freaking Tokyo and then he made me pick up his expensive suits from the dry cleaners! I have officially turned into his slave and I hate it!

Mina, Rei, and I were going to go get dinner at our favorite diner and I was looking forward to it until REI INVITED DARIEN TO COME WITH US! I thought he would say "no" because he usually is busy going on dates with stupid girls, but he said he would come along! I think he is doing it to get under my skin!

"Relax, Serena, it's not a big deal," Mina sighed as we went to sit in a booth.

"Whatever," I muttered.

Mina and I sat together in one booth while Rei and Darien sat on the other side of us. Rei couldn't stop flirting with Darien but that's no surprise since she ALWAYS had a crush on him.

"OUCH!" I cried out after Darien kicked me.

"Sorry, your big legs were in the way," Darien smirked.

"You did that on purpose!" I snapped.

"Serena, stop being a brat! You're way too old to be acting like this!" Rei argued.

"Mind your own business! He started it!" I argued back.

"Come on, guys. We just got done with work, can't we just relax for once?" Mina asked pleadingly.

"NO!" Rei and I shouted in unison.

"Geez," Mina sighed.

"You know, Serena, all our friends are living their lives, and you continue to act like you're fourteen. You need to start shaping up or you'll end up alone," Rei lectured.

"I don't need to hear it, Rei!" I glared at her.

"I'm just saying, I think the reason why no one will date you is because you're an immature idiot." Rei shrugged.

I stood up from the booth and grabbed my purse. Mina asked me where I was going and I just simply answered that I am going home. I don't need to hear Rei's lectures especially when I just got done being Darien's slave!

 _Stupid Darien, stupid Rei!_

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

"Ugh, finally!" I said to myself as I stepped foot into my apartment. I got out of my work clothes and changed into my pink sweatpants with a matching sports bra. I then got a tub of ice cream out of the freezer. I know I shouldn't be eating this for dinner, but I need it from the day I just had!  
I sat on the couch, turned on some TV and began to eat like a little piggy. Food ALWAYS makes me feel better!

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

I groaned as I looked at my alarm clock. Three thirty in the morning!? Who the hell would that be?! I got out of my bed and went to the front door to open it but I regret it once I saw Darien standing there before me.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Can I crash here for tonight?"

My eyes widened when he asked me that question. Darien NEVER comes to my apartment! The reason why he even knows where I live is because Andrew wanted him to deliver me something a couple of months back.

"Why?" I finally asked.

"Because I had too much to drink and I need a place to stay."

"Why can't you just get a cab and have them drive you back to your place?" I raised a brow.

He shrugged. "I'll crash on your couch. It's no big deal… I'm your boss after all."

"First of all, I'm off the clock and second, this is not professional, Mr. boss man!" I clenched my teeth.

"Come, on Serena…"

I took a deep breath. "Fine."

He stumbled into my apartment and immediately crashed on the couch. Geez, how much did he have to drink? Why would he even drink that much when he knows he has to work tomorrow. Oh, well…

I went into the living room closet and got out a blanket for him. I went to put it on him, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down on the couch with him!

"Hey, hey!" I freaked.

He ignored me as he wrapped his strong arms around me. I'm not going to lie, but I do feel secure in his arms… WHAT AM I SAYING?!

"Just for tonight," he muttered.

I studied his face as his eyes were closed. I then sighed and closed my eyes too. I refuse to cuddle back but it can't be helped since my body is pressed against his…

 _This is going to be a long night!_


	2. Chapter 2 - He's A Headache!

Chapter 2

He's A Headache!

I woke up on my couch and frowned when I didn't see Darien next to me. Why would I care, though? I can't believe I let that jerk stay the night! The real question is when did he get up and why didn't I feel him get off the couch? I am a heavy sleeper, though…

Another question is why would he get that drunk? He NEVER drinks that much and who would he have gone out with?

I grabbed my phone to check what time it is and I immediately panicked! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!

Well, Darien IS my boss so I shouldn't worried about him, besides he's the one who got trashed last night. My eyes widened… What if he calls off for work? Would he do that though on his second day of the job? I SURE HOPE SO!  
I caught myself smiling at the fact Darien might not be at work today as I'm going in my room to rush to get ready. I put on a light, brown, mini skirt with a long sleeve white blouse and nude heels. I combed my hair fast and only put on mascara since I don't have a lot of time to get ready, but at least, I look presentable!

"Let's get this done and over with," I said to myself as I ran out of my apartment. I know for a fact that I will stop at Starbucks before I go to the hellhole known as my work.

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

"Hey, Serena, happy Friday!" Andrew greeted when I walked into Starbucks.

"Thanks! Happy Friday to you too, but you probably have to work all night tonight…" My voice trailed.

"Yeah, but it gives me something to do," Andrew grinned before turning his back on me to make me my vanilla bean latte. I can't wait to take my first sip!

"Hey, Meatball head. Shouldn't you be at the office?" Darien asked from behind me.

"Why do you always appear out of nowhere," I mumbled.

Darien ignored my statement. "Why aren't you at the office? Your old boss might not care that you are always late but I do."

"Don't act all strict with me when you're the one who came over to my apartment in the middle of the night drunk as a skunk!" I snapped.

Darien chuckled which ticked me off even more! How dare he laugh at me! I should be the one laughing at him!

"You went to Serena's last night?" Andrew asked shockingly as he handed me my drink.

"Yeah, and he was drunk and annoying," I added.

"Since when do you get all drunk?" Andrew raised a brow.

"I was celebrating my title as a CEO," Darien answered casually.

"Whom did you celebrate with?" Andrew questioned.

"I just went with Jadeite. He made me drink one drink after another. I thought I could handle them all but I guess I couldn't." Darien shrugged.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do it again if I was you… You were obnoxious." I stuck my tongue out at Darien.

"If I was so obnoxious then why were your arms and legs wrapped around me when I woke up," Darien smirked causing my face to heat up.

"I… I have to go to work!" I stuttered as I ran out of the Starbucks.

Wait, shouldn't he be at work too since he's the boss and all?!

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

"Hey, Mina!" I greeted while I walked up to her desk.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight? We should go out!" Mina grinned.

"No way! Every time we go out, you always ditch me for a man you just met at one of the bars we go to!" I glared at her while she blushed.

"I won't do that tonight, I promise!"

"You say that all the time and you ALWAYS end up going over the guy's house!" I snapped.

"Come on, Serena! I want to enjoy my Friday night with you! I won't talk to any guys!" She whined.

I took a deep breath before answering my boy-crazy best friend. "Fine, fine. Is it just us two or should we invite the others?" I asked.

"Let's invite the others!" Mina cheered.

"Alright," I sighed as I took out my phone to send out a group message to all my friends. I sent it to Amy and Lita. I also included Mina and Rei even though they are in the same building as me.

I stated how Mina and I want to go out and we want everyone to come along.

 _Short, and sweet!_

"Serena, can you pick up my pocket watch from the jewelry store?" Darien asked me as he walked up to Mina's desk.

"What does that have to do with work?" I argued.

"It doesn't but I am your boss," he snickered.

"Ugh, which jewelry store?" I muttered.

"The one by your old middle school," he answered.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and left the building to be Darien's stupid slave for today. Why couldn't he of called off for work?!

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

I picked up Darien's watch but he called me on my cell to pick him up lunch at a local diner close to the office. He then made me give some paperwork to the other bosses, and I couldn't tell you how many times I had to make him coffee! He's so annoying; I hate it!

"Thanks, Meatball head," Darien grinned as I handed him paperwork from one of the other bosses from downstairs.

"Whatever." I went to leave his office but he cleared his throat. "Oh, what now?!" I whined.

"Nothing. I was just going to say I can't wait for tonight," he smirked.

"What do you mean?!" I asked sternly.

"Rei invited me to come along with you guys."

"WHAT?!" I gasped and left his office to yell at her. Why would she invite him?! Great, this night is OFFICIALLY ruined.

"What is your problem, Serena?" Rei glared at me.

"Why did you invite him?! I wanted it to be a girl's night! That's stupid of you to invite our boss!" I gritted my teeth.

"It's a great idea! I want him to fall for me, so go away and don't ruin it for me!" Rei snapped.

"It's a great idea! I want him to fall for me, so go away and don't ruin it for me!" I repeated mockingly as I left the idiot who ruined my night!

 _I don't know if I want to go now!_

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

Mina and I were getting ready for tonight at my apartment. We are going to Tequila Town, which is a dance club that the girls and I always go to. Mina is wearing a black mini skirt with a black matching crop top. She has a red bow in her hair to add some color and red heels.

I'm wearing a light, pink strapless dress that is low cut in the front so I can show off my breasts! I'm also wearing tan heels to go with my outfit.

"Lita was giving me a hard time about coming out with us tonight," I said as I'm looking in the mirror to do my makeup.

"She better enjoy her night outs with us because once she gets five months pregnant then it is game over," Mina stated.

Lita Kino is twenty-two years old and is obviously one of my childhood friends like the others. She is three months pregnant and engaged to her boyfriend and father of the child. The baby daddy is named Nephrite and she knew him for a very long time.

Lita also owns a martial arts school since she loves fighting ever since she was fourteen. She would teach karate, kickboxing, Jiu-Jitsu, and other fun things that have to do with fighting.

It's hard for her because once she is five months pregnant; she will need someone to teach her students. I'm sure she'll find someone to help out, though.

"Yeah, Lita needs to chill. Her fiancé even wants her to enjoy herself before her child is born," I sighed.

"Funny thing is, Amy gave ME a hard time to come out with us and she's not even pregnant," Mina muttered.

"What else is new?" I rolled my eyes.

Amy Anderson is the youngest out of all my childhood friends. She is twenty-one and is engaged to her high school sweetheart named Greg. Her wedding is actually REALLY soon but I don't want to talk about it because I HAVE NO DATE while my other friends will easily find one!

Anyways, Amy is a full-time computer high school teacher. She is the brain in our group who reads on her free time. Strange, huh?

"What excuse did she try to use this time?" I questioned.

"That she has tests to grade," Mina simply answered.

We both snorted and started to laugh. She has ALL weekend to grade them all… She really needs to relax.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

I slowly stood up from sitting in front of the mirror and went into the living room to open the door. Lita stood there before me with an emerald green skater dress and matching green heels. She had her long, dark brown hair in a ponytail.

"You look great, Lita!" I complimented.

"Save it! I'm fat!" Lita whined.

I poked her little stomach and chuckled. "It's only a little bump, relax."

"Yeah, yeah. Amy is still coming for sure, right? I don't want to be the only one not drinking," Lita sighed.

"Yep, she should be here soon!" I grinned.

It is kind of nice that Lita and Amy do not drink and go home with boys because SOMEONE in our group needs to be designated drivers!

"Hey, Lita!" Mina came in the living room and gave her a big hug. "You look nice!"

"Not as nice as you two," Lita countered.

"I bet you are dying to know the sex of the baby… Only two more months!" Mina squealed.

"Eh." Lita shrugged.

Lita accidentally got pregnant but she is keeping her child. She just wished she waited until her late twenties or at least until she got married to Nephrite.

"Hey, guys!" Rei came in my apartment out of nowhere. She has on a short, red dress with nude heels and dark red lipstick.

"Wow!" Mina gasped.

"Wow yourself," Rei smirked.

"She looks OKAY." I rolled my eyes but deep down I started to grow envious!

"You look like a Meatball head!" Rei glared at me.

"How?! I HAVEN'T WORN THAT HAIR STYLE SINCE I WAS SIXTEEN!" I shouted.

"Arguing as usual? I'm not going to be hearing you two fight all night, you know!" Amy came in my apartment wearing a light, blue dress that comes down to her knees but it's very tight fitting! It hugs her body just right and it compliments her dark, short blue hair. She is also wearing white heels to complete her look.

"I won't argue with her anymore if she promises not to embarrass me in front of Darien!" Rei snapped.

"Ew, is that loser still coming?!" I whined.

"You better be nice to him," Rei warned.

"Or what?!" I snorted.

"Guys, stop," Amy ordered.

"Oh, I heard he's your new boss! Mina told Amy and me all about it yesterday, poor, Serena!" Lita chuckled.

"It's not funny! It's hell! He orders me around all day. I swear I'm like his slave!" I groaned.

"I would love to be his SEX slave," Rei grinned causing me to gag.

"Alright, well is he meeting us here or at the club?" Lita interrupted Rei's dirty words.

"At the club," Rei answered.

"Well, we should get going then…" Amy gently smiled at us.

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

Mina and I went in Lita's car while Rei went into Amy's. It's better to stay away from Rei so we don't constantly argue and annoy our friends.

Tequila Town isn't far away from my place so the drive there was fast, but we all immediately got in line to go inside the club while a black, Lamborghini pulled up in front of the place.

"Who's that?" I asked as I felt my jaw dropping.

"I don't know, but it has to be someone hot if they drive a LAMBO!" Lita exclaimed.

The person who is driving that expensive car parked it and we all freaked when we realized the person who is driving the car is…

"DARIEN!" Rei shouted out his name.

"Hey, girls," Darien greeted us smoothly.

All my friends were flattered while I gagged in response. I don't know what my friends see in him? I totally hate Lamborghinis now since this idiot drives one…

"You all look nice." Darien complimented.

I checked him out and mentally slapped myself when I realized that he DOES look good. He had on True Religion jeans with a black beater that shows off his arm muscles. He also has on matching black, Nike shoes.

"See something you like, Serena?" Darien asked teasingly.

"Psh, no!" I cursed myself from blushing at his STUPID question. I hate how he gets under my skin! He gives me headaches, I swear!

We all finally entered the club and all my friends sat in a booth while Darien went to the bar to get us all a drink.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I snapped at Amy and Lita.

"What?!" Lita looked up from her phone and gave me a dirty look.

"This is a GIRL'S NIGHT, not a "let me text my fiancés every five seconds", night!" I argued.

Lita and Amy sighed as they both put their phones away. I smiled in satisfaction until Darien came up to our table with our drinks. Mina and Rei got rum and cokes, I got vodka with pineapple juice, Lita and Amy got Pepsi since they don't drink, and Darien just got a beer.

I drank my drink in silence while all my friends were talking to Darien about his new job. Why do I constantly get reminded that this asshole is my boss? Can't I enjoy my night without hearing about it?

 _This sucks._

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

I took a deep breath as I'm playing with my small straw in my drink. I'm sitting at the bar since Mina is flirting with a bunch of guys, Lita and Amy keep texting their fiancés, and Rei and Darien are dancing somewhere on the dance floor.

I shouldn't be shocked how my night is turning out because it is ALWAYS like this. The only difference is that Darien is here with Rei. Usually, Rei is flirting with some stranger just like Mina does. Oh, well… It's my fault for getting my hopes up on having a good night…

"Hey, why are you by yourself?" Darien whispered in my ear from behind.

"What do you want, Darien?" I sighed as I turned around in my seat to see him.

"I was just checking up on you, Meatball head."

"I'm fine, shouldn't you be with Rei?" I asked bluntly.

"No, I came to see you…"

For some reason that made my heart flutter… Damn, him!

"Well, I'm okay, so see you!" I went to turn back around but he grabbed my shoulder firmly.

"Want to dance?" He winked.

"I'm good…" I muttered.

"Come on, it will be fun! Live a little."

Before I went to protest, Darien grabbed my arm and pulled me off my seat he then dragged me on the dance floor.

 _I guess this better than sitting by myself and looking like an idiot._

Darien and I started to dance together. It's strange because I haven't grinded against someone in a very long time. I'm not going to lie, though but Darien is a good dancer!

I tried my best to follow the beat of the music and rock my hips back and forth while Darien did the same.

"Wow, not bad, Meatball head!" I heard Darien chuckle from behind.

"Stop calling me that!" I clenched my teeth.

He then out of nowhere grabbed my hips and we were grinding harder… I felt myself growing hot as I felt the bulge in his pants rubbing against my butt…

"Um…" I ponder to myself. Rei is going to get PISSED if she sees me dancing with him.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern. Wait, since when does he care if something is "wrong" with me?

"Nothing!" I turned my head to look at him.

We kept dancing until the song has ended. I turned around to face him to tell him that I'm going back to the bar but he spoke first.

"Want to get some fresh air outside? It's stuffy in here…" He suggested.

"I guess," I said in a low voice.

 _Rei is going to kill me! I'm only chilling with him, though! It's not like I like him or anything!_

Darien and I walked outside and I felt the night breeze touching my skin and it felt great!

"I'm not going to lie but you actually look nice," Darien said teasingly while we walked to the side of the building.

"I'm not going to tell you the truth, but you look nice too." I stuck out my tongue out, causing him to frown.

"Harsh," he muttered.

"I'm just kidding, geez!"

Darien and I looked at each other and our eyes locked he then reached out and rubbed his thumb across my lips.

"Darien," I whispered his name out as I naturally leaned in. He did the same and before I knew it, our lips touched.

Darien then pushed my body against the building and our tongues danced violently. Words can't describe how long I have been wanting to kiss someone like this! It's been awhile, you know!

 _I'm willing to kiss Darien, though?_

I gasped in his mouth and my eyes widened. I then pushed him off of me and panted.

"What the hell was that?!" I freaked.

"Hey, you kissed me first…" His voice trailed.

"Um, no that was all you, buddy!" I argued.

"Okay, but you kissed me back."

 _He's right…_

"I have to go," I whispered.

"Serena, come on, just forget about it…" He went to touch me but I backed away from him. I then sprinted down the street until I saw a taxi…

"TAXI!" I screamed at it. I saw Darien running after me but as soon as I went inside the cab, I ordered for the driver to step on it!

While we drove off, I turned around to see Darien staring at me… I can't believe I kissed him! I'm not even drunk so I can't even blame the alcohol!

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

The cab dropped me off in front of my apartment and I immediately went inside and leaned my back against the front door. I touched my beating heart as I thought back on Darien's kisses.

Out of all the people to kiss, why did it have to be him?


	3. Chapter 3 - Rumors & Confessions

Chapter 3

Rumors & Confessions

I didn't get much sleep last night. I would catch myself touching my lips every five seconds. Do I honestly find Darien attractive, or did I just kiss him because I was desperate? That has to be it! I haven't kissed someone in a VERY long time now, so I just took the opportunity, that's all!

I should talk to someone about this, though, but whom? Out of all my friends who would be less judgmental but the most understanding?

I OBVIOUSLY couldn't tell Rei and I defiantly couldn't tell Amy because I know she will just lecture me on how I'm an awful friend for kissing Rei's date…

 _Lita and Mina would understand! I guess I can tell those two…_

I immediately grabbed my phone and three way called Lita and Mina…

"Hello?" I heard Mina's voice.

"Hey, Lita are you there?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's up, Serena?" Lita questioned.

"I need to tell you both something personal. Can you guys meet me at Moonlight Café?" I pleaded.

"Is something wrong?" Mina's voice trailed in concern.

"No, I mean, I don't know… Just meet me at the café!" I ordered.

"Alright!" Lita and Mina said in unison before they both hung up the phone.

I took a deep breath and started to get myself ready to tell my friends about my crazy night with Darien Shields.

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Lita and Mina screamed out loud, causing all the people who were sitting in the café to stop their own conversations to look at us.

"Sh, keep it down!" I gritted my teeth.

"I KNEW you liked him!" Lita shouted.

"I do NOT like him! It was a one-time thing and it will NEVER happen again!" I said with pride.

"That's what they all say," Mina hummed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I snapped at her.

"Well, every woman that I have known or met will state the same fact then a couple days later they keep seeing that person that they SWORE they will never see again," Mina explained.

"But this is DARIEN we are talking about," I sighed before I took a big sip of my coffee filled with French vanilla cream.

"Yeah, but we know he has a thing for you," Lita muttered.

"What?" I raised a brow.

Mina rolled her eyes. "Okay, so the girls and I have been talking behind your back about Darien…"

I interrupted her. "Geez, thanks, guys. What do you all say about us?"

"Well, we just talked about how you two would be perfect for each other. You both are in denial about this whole situation and all of us catch you two checking each other out," Lita explained.

"I do not check him out," I lied bitterly.

"Ever heard of that river in Egypt, D. Nile?" Lita asked teasingly.

"Stop," I warned.

Before Mina and Lita could tease me anymore, I heard my phone ring and I immediately froze when I saw that it was Amy.

"Hello?" I answered the phone softly.

"We need to talk," Amy whispered.

"You know, don't you?" I pouted.

"Yes…" Amy answered.

"Mina, Lita, and I are at Moonlight Café," I sighed.

"See you soon," Amy said before hanging up the phone.

"Great," I muttered.

"What?" Mina asked.

"I think Amy knows… She will be here soon." I rolled my eyes.

"You are going to hear an earful of lectures," Lita smirked.

"I know, I know!" I whined.

Lita, Mina, and I decided to talk about other things because we ALL know once Amy is here, then our main focus will be about me being a terrible friend to Rei.

I also ordered a lot of different pastries for myself since it will help me feel a little better. I deserve them because I have to deal with Amy's lectures and criticisms.

"Hey, guys," Amy greeted as she sat next to me.

I stuffed more chocolate chip mini muffins down my throat before she started to give me "the talk".

"Can I have one, Serena?" Lita went to grab a muffin WITHOUT an answer, but I smacked her hand away.

"No, they are mine," I said with my mouthful of food.

"Geez, first you backstab Rei and now you won't share pastries with us, you are such a good friend," Mina winked playfully.

"Girls, this is not funny… Serena, what were you thinking?" Amy asked sternly.

"Wait, before you give me a LONG lecture, can you tell me how you found out?" I begged.

"Andrew. I went into Starbucks and Andrew and Darien was in a deep conversation and I overheard Darien saying that he kissed you," Amy explained.

Great, so my friends and I aren't the only ones talking about the situation! Rei is defiantly going to find out and be mad at me. Usually, I wouldn't care if Rei is pissed at me or not but I know she won't talk to me for WEEKS if she found out about Darien and me.

"What did Andrew say? I bet he was shocked!" Lita chimed in.

"Actually, he said he knew it would happen," Amy sighed.

"Just like we thought! Honestly, Rei knew it would happen too so I think you should just tell her, Serena," Mina suggested.

"No, no, no! Let's just forget about it! Darien and I are NOT going to kiss again and Rei can go on as MANY dates with him as she wants! Darien and I will go back to hating each other and we'll act as if nothing happened between us!" I stated.

"Well, that's actually good to hear since Rei and Darien had sex last night…" Mina's voice trailed.

"THEY… WHAT?!" I cried out causing everyone around me to "hush" me.

"Ha! She does care!" Lita chuckled.

"Yeah, I knew it!" Mina agreed.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"Rei and Darien didn't hook up; Lita is just messing with you." Amy rolled her eyes.

"I don't care, though!" I tried to cover myself but they can see right through me…

Wow, I can't believe I got worried and jealous of the fact that Darien and Rei might have hooked up… What is wrong with me?! Am I really in denial?

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

After my café date with my friends, I went to go home to eat more sweets since I'm stressed with the whole "Darien" situation. I talked my friends into not telling Rei ANYTHING about last night. I swore to them I would NEVER, EVER kiss Darien again!

"Finally, time to myself to pig out without my greedy friends trying to steal my food!" I cheered to myself as I slouched on my couch with a tub of ice cream on my lap. I went to turn on the TV until…

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

_Ugh! Who could that be?!_

I groaned before I lazily stood up from the couch and dragged my feet to the front door to see…

"Darien?!" I gasped.

"Hey, can we… Talk?" Darien asked in a low voice.

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Serena… There's a lot to talk about," he corrected.

"Can't we just pretend none of this ever happened?!" I threw my arms in the air and cried out.

"Can you not be an immature brat for five minutes?!" Darien rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. We'll talk about it for a couple of minutes then I want to be left alone with my tub of ice cream!" I snapped.

I let Darien inside my apartment and he sat on the couch while I sat on the other end of it. I didn't want to be close to him because that wouldn't be such a great idea… Wait am I tempted to be with him? No!

"About last night…"

I interrupted him. "It was a mistake!"

"Serena, don't lie… You felt something too… I saw it in your eyes."

Why is Darien trying to talk about "feelings" all of a sudden? We NEVER talk about anything "personal"…

I gulped before speaking. "Even if I did feel something… WHICH I DIDN'T! I don't think it would work out. We HATE each other…"

Darien smirked, "Yeah, you're the last chick I would want to be with."

"Well, you're not exactly "man candy", Darien." I shot back.

"But, I do feel chemistry with you…" He leaned in to study me.

"Yeah, I guess I do too," I whispered as I felt my body naturally leaning into him too.

I didn't notice until our bodies were almost close together and we were staring into each other's eyes. I felt my heart pounding hard as a drum as I continue to look at him…

"Serena," he said breathlessly before he claimed my lips with his own…


	4. Chapter 4 - Our Little Secret

Chapter 4

Our Little Secret

My mind kept screaming for me to pull away from his kisses but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It's like I'm in some kind of trance as my hands roamed all over his body while our lips were still connected.

Darien pushed me down on the couch and began to take my skirt off along with my underwear, top, and bra. It's like I blinked and now I'm naked in front of him. My cheeks grew rosy as I watched him studying my body.

"Don't stare like that! It's creepy," I muttered as I covered my breasts with my hands.

"Your body is beautiful," he whispered while he kissed me again.

I started to undo his buckle and unzipped his jeans. He had to help me pull them off because it's hard for me to take his clothes off when his body is on top of mine…

He then pulled his boxers down and he took his shirt off too so we would both be exposed to each other.

I stared at his length in awe. It's a nice size… I thought huge penises are just a myth but he proved me wrong… It's not that thick either but it's VERY long and he is shaved perfectly.

"Let's go to my bedroom," I said softly.

He slowly nodded and followed me into my room, but he slammed my body on the bed and pinned my wrists above my head. We started to kiss again and I should've felt my guilty conscious telling me to stop yet I didn't. Did I really want him this badly?

Darien then kissed my neck and began to suck it while I cried out in pleasure. I felt his fingers rubbing up and down on my clit and I couldn't help but squirm in pleasure.

I heard him chuckle from my neck as he FINALLY slid two fingers inside me. I praised how good it felt while he kept complimenting how "tight" I am… I mean I should be since it's been way too long…

He trailed kisses to my right nipple and began to suck as he kept fingering me. I felt my hips rocking back and forth. Words can't describe how good I feel right now.

Darien lowered himself more until he is eye leveled with my sex. He went to lick me, but I told him to stop. I want him to feel good too.

I lied on top of him but I was facing his length while my sex is facing him. He stuck his whole tongue inside me as I cried out in pure bliss.

I licked up and down his shaft and played with his balls in my grasp. I then put his whole length inside my mouth and started to bob up and down while I felt him licking and sucking my sex.

I couldn't stop shivering. It felt amazing having his tongue down there but if he keeps this up, I'm going to cum really soon! I tried my best to pick up the pace because I want us to cum together, but it was too late, I released while he is still rock solid.

"Can I have you?" He asked in a whisper.

I slowly nodded and got off of him. I then lied on my back while he crawled on top of me. Our foreheads touched as he slid inside me. I felt my back arching when he started to slam inside me. I naturally wrapped my legs around his waist as he kept going and going.

"Does it feel good?" He questioned.

"Yeah…"

He smirked at me before claiming my lips. I'm so lost in this pleasure. I know it's been awhile, but this is the best sex I have ever had. He is filling me up and he knows all the right spots that turn me on. I mean I shouldn't be shocked since he's an experienced lover even though I will not admit it out loud.

"I want to take control now," I said sternly.

"Alright." He chuckled lightly.

He slid out of me and I got on top of him. He is sitting up while my legs were straddling him. I then slid his length back inside me and began to move my hips up and down on his penis. He grunted in a low voice as I kept going and going. He went to thrust up but I told him to stop because I wanted full control.

I don't believe all men should do all the work because it wouldn't be right. Women should make men feel good too, you know!

"You're amazing," he whispered.

"Really?!" I'm shocked at his words.

"Yeah, truly amazing."

After a little while, he pushed me down on the bed. He is still connected to me but now he's back on doing all the work. I had my legs on each of his shoulders while he slammed into me again. I cried out and praised how well he's making me feel.

 _I'm going to cum again!  
_ A couple more thrusts and we came together. He collapsed on top of me as I'm wrapping my arms around him to cuddle.

It then all hit me how I'm a terrible friend to Rei and how I slept with the man I can truly not stand…

 _What is wrong with me?!_

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

"That was great!" Darien said as he is putting his clothes back on.

We took a short nap and now he is leaving me… I wrapped a blanket around me so I wasn't exposed to him anymore…

"Don't you agree?" He asked me.

"It was okay," I muttered.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight? We should grab dinner or something, Meatball head!" He chuckled lightly while I groaned in response.

"No, I'm busy tonight…"

"Geez, are you saying this is a one-time thing? I never thought of you to do one night stands, Serena."

"I don't! This is just a mistake not a "one night stand," Darien!" I snapped.

"Come on, you enjoyed it too." Darien hummed.

He's right, I did enjoy it but there's no way I'm admitting it to him! He does not need his ego built up anymore!

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"You sure you don't want to get dinner somewhere? It's my treat," he offered.

"I'm hanging with my friends tonight." Why is he trying to be so nice to me now? He got what he wanted so we can go back to hating each other.

"How about tomorrow evening?"

"Darien, this was a one-time thing. It will NEVER happen again so forget about it, okay?"

Darien frowned then slowly nodded. "Alright, cool. I guess."

He finally left my apartment and I felt my stomach forming into knots. I just had sex with Darien and it was the best sex I have ever had! What the hell am I going to do?! I know I can't hook up with him again, that would be bad!

 **RING! RING! RING!**

"Hello," I answered my phone.

"Hey, Serena! Want to do something tonight? It's just going to be you, Lita, and me. The other's are busy," Mina said.

 _It would get my mind off of Darien…_

"Sure," I whispered.

"Cool, we're just going to go to a dive bar; nothing special," Mina sighed.

"Okay. Are you two meeting me here?"

"Yep."

"Cool, see you tonight." I hung up the phone and sighed. I know Lita is going to be on her phone the whole time while Mina flirts with boys but at this point, I'll do anything than stay in this house and think about Darien!

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

"Hey, Serena? Are you feeling okay?" Lita asked in concern.

We are at the dive bar and it's kind of packed. I didn't tell my two friends about Darien because I honestly think they will judge plus I didn't want to hear them say, "I told you so".

"Yeah, fine," I whispered.

"Hey, look! It's Darien and Andrew! I guess Andrew finally got a night off," Mina said as she took a big gulp of her drink.

I felt my body frozen in place as Darien looked over at us. They then approached us and I wanted to die, right here and now!

"Hey, ladies," Darien greeted us smoothly.

"What are you doing here?" I gritted my teeth.

"Wow, Serena. You're being rude!" Lita frowned.

"It was just a simple question," I countered.

"Mind if we sit here?" Andrew asked.

"Not at all," Mina answered.

Darien sat next to me, which caused me to cringe while Andrew sat in between Lita and Mina. They all started to talk about pointless things and of course, I wasn't paying attention but I notice Darien kept staring at me! Why?!

"I'm going to the bathroom," I muttered.

No one bothered to answer me so I just went and I immediately splashed water on my face to calm my nerves. Thank God I'm not wearing any makeup!

I then checked myself in the mirror and gave myself a small talk about ignoring Darien and I decided to re-join the group yet as soon as I stepped outside the bathroom, I see Darien standing right here before me.

"What?" I groaned.

He just stared at me and I felt my heart beating really fast. I then cursed myself as I went on my tiptoes to kiss his lips firmly. He gladly accepted my kiss, but when I somewhat got some of my sense back; I pulled away.

"We have to stop this," I whispered.

"Why? You like this; I like this, so what's the problem?" He asked in a low voice.

"The problem is that I hate you!" I snapped.

"Yeah, but you like it when I do this…" He claimed my lips again and our tongues immediately danced for dominance.

I pouted when he pulled away and he gave me a smirk that caused me to melt…

"I don't understand why you want to stop something that makes you feel good," he sighed.

"So, what? We keep hooking up then act like none of this ever happens?" I snorted.

"I mean we don't have to act like nothing ever happens, Serena."

"But, we can't let the other's know we hook up!" I whined.

"Alright, fine. We'll hook up and no one has to know. It will be our little secret. Is that what you want?"

I ponder the thought. It would be a good idea. What is there to lose?

"Okay, fine. We'll hook up then we'll fight like we always do and no one will know," I stated.

"Cool, so my house or yours?"

"Mine." I nudged him playfully.

"Great, can't wait…"

"Who said we have to wait?" I said seductively.

"You want to go now?" He questioned shockingly.

"What's the matter, Shields, think you can't handle it?"

Darien chuckled before claiming my lips with his own. I can't wait to have him on my bed again… Friends with benefits… I like that idea, a lot.


	5. Chapter 5 - No More Interruptions!

Chapter 5

No More Interruptions!

I felt my guilty conscious as soon as I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Darien sleeping peacefully next to me. We were both naked in my bed and words can't describe how awful I feel.

It's strange how when we were hooking up all night, I didn't feel bad about it but now it's the aftermath and it's all hitting me at once.

 _I have to tell Mina, Lita, and Amy about this. It's the right thing to do…_

I watched Darien, as his chest is moving up and down… How can he not have a care in the world while I'm freaking out?! Oh, yeah… He didn't betray his best friend like I did…

"Serena?" He called out my name in a sheepish voice.

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't tell me you feel guilty again," he sighed.

"It's not that… Rei is really into you and I just came out of nowhere and slept with you," I confessed as I sat up from my bed.

"Serena, I'm not into her like that. I never was and I stressed that to her multiple of times. The reason why I even agreed to come out with her Friday night is because I knew I would see you," he explained.

 _He came out to party with us so he would be with me?_

Usually, I would call Darien's bluff but Rei IS the type of person who pushes everything. She is very bossy and demanding. She also never heard of the word "no" because EVERYTHING has to be her way…

It only makes sense that she kept trying to push Darien into liking her. Hell, she's been after Darien for years even when we were only fourteen!

"Serena," he said my name softly.

"I'm sorry. This is hard, you know…"

"We don't have to do this anymore. Sorry if I pushed you into something you are not okay with," he whispered.

"No! I want to keep doing it. I just need time to adjust to this whole situation!" I raised my voice.

Darien sat up from the bed and went to kiss me but his phone began to go off. He took a deep breath before getting out of my bed to check to see whom it is.

"Hello?" He answered the phone.

There is a long paused before he sighed…

"Alright, I'll be down there in a couple of minutes," Darien said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"It was one of the CEOs. I have to head down to the office to finish some last minute paperwork," he answered.

"On a Sunday?!" I gasped.

"Yeah, that's one of the downfalls of being a boss." He rolled his eyes before he started to search for his clothing to get dressed.

I watched him as he put on his boxers, pants, and lastly, his shirt. I like him better when he's naked…

"I wanted to have some fun this morning too," he frowned.

"You could come over after, if you would like," I suggested.

"I'll hold you up on that offer," he winked then leaned in to kiss my lips, softly.

I watched him leave my bedroom then waited until I heard my front door closing before I grabbed my phone to call Mina…

"Hello?" Mina answered the phone.

"We need to talk," I said sternly.

"It's about you sleeping with Darien, huh?" She asked playfully.

"How did you know?!" I freaked.

"It was SO obvious last night! You said you weren't feeling good so you left the bar THEN five minutes later, Darien left…"

I blushed at Mina's comment. "I guess that is pretty obvious."

"Yeah, you didn't fool Lita, Andrew, and I one bit!" She chuckled.

"Okay, okay… Well, can we hang out so I can talk about it?" I pleaded.

"Sure. Is it just me or?" Her voice trailed.

"No, invite Amy and Lita too."

"AMY?!" She gasped.

"Yeah, it's for the best," I mumbled.

"She's going to lecture and be disappointed in you, you know!" Mina hummed.

"I know, I know!" I whined.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll send them a quick text. Where are we meeting at?" Mina questioned.

"I wanted to meet at Starbucks but I don't want to be around Andrew because of the whole situation, so how about the Moonlight Café?"

"Okay, see you soon!" Mina cheered then hung up.

I took a deep breath before getting in the shower. As I'm washing my body off, I thought of the fact of Darien being in here with me…

 _Snap out of it, dirty girl!_

After I took my shower, I went to my closet and pulled out a hot pink skater dress and threw it on. I then put on a little makeup and combed my long, blonde hair until it looked presentable.

"Let's do this!" I chanted to myself then headed out the door.

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

"Where are the others?" I asked as I sat across from Mina at the small table we ALWAYS sit at.

"There're coming," she answered while she took a small sip of her tea.

I decided to order my coffee and pastries to be prepared to talk about my situation with Darien. I hope Amy doesn't get mad at me… Who am I kidding, though? I KNOW she'll be upset with me.

After I got my coffee and pastries, Lita and Amy came in the café and Lita sat next to me while Amy sat next to Mina. The three of them watched me intensively as I'm eating like a pig…

"How was last night?" Lita giggled.

"Good way to start the conversation," I muttered with my mouthful of food.

"Lita told me everything, Serena, I don't want to get involved but I think you should tell Rei as soon as possible," Amy lectured.

"But, I don't want to yet!" I whined.

"I agree with Amy," Lita sighed.

"Can't I wait until next weekend? I'll take her out to lunch and shopping before I tell her!" I offered.

"I think you should tell her sooner than that." Amy narrowed her eyes at me.

"Ugh, fine… I'll tell her on Tuesday!" I grinned.

"Why Tuesday?" Mina asked confusingly.

"Ugh, I don't know…" I shrugged and laughed nervously.

"She's never going to tell her." Lita shook her head.

"Well, she better or she's going to lose a good friend," Amy warned.

"I'll tell her soon, I promise! I'm just not ready," I pouted.

"So, in the meantime, you are going to hook up with Darien behind her back?" Amy raised a brow.

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. She's making out like I'm a shady friend, but she's right… I HATE it when she is always right… I don't think I'm ready to tell her today or tomorrow, though. I will tell her soon, I promise!

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

 **RING! RING! RING!**

I groaned as I sat up from my bed. It's Monday and I'm back to being Darien's slave for five days… I also have to face Rei today…

Darien couldn't come over yesterday because he spent the whole day doing his last minute paperwork, but he told me that we would have some "fun" after work.

I took my shower and threw on a midi, light gray skirt with a white cami and a matching gray, blazer jacket over it. I then put on some makeup, did my hair, and put on my black high heel shoes.

 _Today is going to be a long day!_

I'm late as usual, so I ran out of my apartment and rushed to Starbucks to get my usual drink. Andrew was his same old self, which I'm grateful for. I don't want him to treat me ANY differently now that he knows I'm hooking up with his best friend.

"Hey, Meatball head!" I heard Darien's voice from behind.

"Hey," I muttered. I really wish he would stop calling me that!

"Sorry about yesterday," he whispered in my ear.

"It's fine," I answered.

"Want to come to my house later?" He asked.

"I'll think about it," I said playfully as I flicked his nose.

He scowled at me while Andrew handed me my drink but he looked at us both like we were some kind of freaks in a circus.

"Why are you staring at us like that?" I snapped at Andrew.

"I'm not!" He shouted nervously.

I sighed as I left Starbucks to get through this Monday. I thought Darien and I would go back to hating each other and not have anyone knowing about our little hook ups but I guess that's not going to happen.

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

"Hey, what did you do all weekend? I haven't heard from you since we went out Friday," Rei said while she walked up to me in the break room.

"Why would I want to hang out with you when you annoy me every day? My weekends are the only days I don't have to see you, so it's like a mini-vacation." I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Psh. I wouldn't want to spend my weekends with you, either!" She snapped.

"Then why did you ask where I was?!" I snapped back.

"Come on, guys! It's Monday, can't I suffer this day without you two arguing every five seconds." Mina rolled her eyes as she is approaching us.

"She started it!" I cried out.

"Yeah, but you kept it going," Rei countered smoothly.

I went to yell at Rei some more until Darien cleared his throat. Mina, Rei, and I looked at him as he had his back against the doorframe.

"Serena, can you come to my office for a second," Darien commanded.

"Ugh, why?!" I blurted out.

"Just come on." Darien rolled his eyes and I followed him into his office. He then casually shut the door behind us.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he attacked me with a sudden kiss. I gasped in his mouth as he pushed me against the door. Darien made sure he had one hand on each side of my body so I wouldn't run away yet to tell you the truth, I don't think I want to escape…

He went to take my jacket off until…

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Shit," Darien mumbled.

"Darien?" A man called out his name from the other side of the door.

"Yes?" Darien opened the door while I'm adjusting myself…

"You have a last minute meeting in five minutes," a CEO stated.

"Alright, I'll be down there in a second." Darien nodded.

The CEO member left us alone and we both sighed in relief.

"I'll see you after my meeting," Darien said seductively.

"Shouldn't we wait until AFTER work?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"But it would be fun to hook up with you in my office." He laughed lightly as I groaned at his response.

Darien then ruffled my hair and left me alone, but my heart wouldn't stop beating loudly…

 _It would be kind of fun to have sex in here…_

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

"What did Darien want?" Rei asked while she approached Mina and me at the copy room.

"He wanted coffee," I lied.

"Oh. Geez, he sure asks you for a lot of stuff," Rei said worryingly.

"Well, I am an intern." I shrugged.

Mina bit her lip and avoided our gaze. She better not give me away! I do need to tell Rei as soon as possible because it's better for me to tell her than for her to find out from one of our friends…

"Serena, I'm back from my meeting. Can you come to my office?" Darien called out to me from outside the door.

"Um, yeah…" My voice trailed.

I said my quick "goodbyes" to my friends before going into his office. Darien shut the door and took my hand in his. He took me to his office chair and sat down, urging me to sit on top of him.

I straddled him while we began to kiss each other and it got heated very quickly. I felt his erection pressed against my butt as we continue to kiss…

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
** "You got to be kidding me!" Darien grunted.

I went under his desk while he told the person to come in and of course, it's another CEO member explaining to Darien on what he has to do.

I'm not paying attention because it's boring but I decided to tease Darien… I slowly unzipped his pants and rubbed his length up and down with my hand.

I can tell Darien's breathing keeps hitching as he continues to listen to the CEO member. I then licked his shaft up and down really slow and steady. Again, Darien couldn't control his breathing.

"Are you alright, Darien?" The CEO member asked.

"Ugh, yeah…" Darien cleared his throat.

I chuckled to myself while the CEO member continued to tell Darien on what he has to do but I'm not done teasing with him, so I squeezed his balls lightly as I wrapped my tongue around his head.

I felt his hips jerk up… Wow, this is fun!

I finally put his length inside my mouth and bobbed my head up and down. I can hear Darien moan in a low voice.

"You sure you're alright, Darien?" I heard the CEO ask.

"Yeah, fine," Darien answered nervously.

I smiled as I continue to go up and down, swirling my tongue all around him. I then picked up the pace and I went faster and faster until he came in my mouth. I hurried and swallowed every last drop so it didn't go on his dress pants.

Finally, the CEO left and I slowly stood up while Darien's face flustered.

"I can't believe you," he muttered.

I started to giggle until he made me sit on him, but before we continue to have our fun, there was ANOTHER knock at the door.

 _Geez, can't we, at least, have thirty minutes to ourselves!_


	6. Chapter 6 - Business Trip

**AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry, I have been taking long to write the next chapter but I'll try to update this story more often, I promise! On a side note, go on my profile and vote for your favorite Sailor Scout! I'm curious whom you will choose! ;) Anyways, enjoy this chapter! The next one should be up tomorrow and it will be longer!**

Chapter 6

Business Trip

A couple of days have passed and I still didn't tell Rei about Darien and I. Amy and the others keep trying to get me to tell her, but every time I approach her, I just choke on my own words.

Is the reason why I can't tell Rei is because I am ashamed and guilty?

Darien and I have been hooking up every day yet we still haven't had sex in his office because we keep getting interrupted by other workers or CEO members…

"Hey, Serena?" Darien rolled over on my bed so he was close to me.

"What?" I yawned.

"I have to go on a business trip this weekend and I was wondering if you would want to come?"

I was shocked by his unexpected question. Why would Darien want me to come on a business trip with him?

"Um, where is it at?" I asked in a low voice.

"Aruba," he simply answered.

"ARUBA?!" I gasped in excitement. I ALWAYS wanted to go to Aruba! I have never been anywhere outside of Japan and it would be fun to be on a tropical beach for the whole weekend.

"So, is that a yes?" Darien smirked.

"Of course!" I freaked.

"Geez, you only seem interested when you realize where I was going." He chuckled lightly.

"I mean the sex will be fun too," I winked.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"So, we are leaving tomorrow?" I mean it's a stupid question since tomorrow will be Friday…

"Tomorrow evening," he corrected.

"Okay, great!" I grinned. I can't wait to hang in Aruba for the whole weekend. I kind of wished we left Friday morning so we have more time there plus I want to miss work!

 _Oh, well._

Darien got out of my bed and started to change. I wanted him to stay longer but he did mention that he has a couple of things to take care of in his office. I feel bad because WE JUST GOT DONE WITH WORK! He never gets a break…

"I can't wait until tomorrow," he murmured and kissed my lips firmly. He then left my apartment…

 _Man, I have to tell my friends about this!_

I dialed Mina's number and waited patiently for her to answer the phone…

"Hello?" She answered.

"We have to talk!" I raised my voice.

"Okay, calm down… We'll meet at Starbucks," Mina whispered.

"Yeah, Andrew should be at his other job so we don't have to worry about him listening to our conversation. Oh, and invite Amy and Lita for me!" I ordered.

"Got it! See you there." She hung up the phone and I hurried and threw clothes on.

I am just wearing a long, white maxi dress with white wedges. I then combed my long hair until it looked presentable before sprinting out to tell my friends the crazy news!

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

"Did you tell Rei yet?" Amy narrowed her eyes as soon as I stepped foot into Starbucks.

"Awe, I just got here! Don't ask me hard questions!" I whined.

"That's a no," Lita sighed.

Lita, Amy, and Mina are already sitting around a small table with their drinks and I didn't hesitate to order my vanilla bean latte. I then sat next to Mina to tell them the big news…

"Darien wants me to go with him on a business trip this weekend," I grinned.

My three friend's eyes widened while their jaws dropped. If it were possible, their jaws would be all the way to the floor!

"Where at?" Lita finally asked.

"Aruba!" I cheered.

"Awe, lucky!" Mina beamed.

"Girls, that's not the point. She DEFINITELY has to tell Rei now!" Amy frowned.

"I'll tell her tomorrow, I promise!" I held my right hand high in the air.

"When is the trip?" Mina questioned.

"Tomorrow evening," I answered.

"Serena, you should tell Rei now instead of waiting until the last minute," Amy lectured.

"I'll tell her at work tomorrow," I mumbled.

"No, you won't!" Mina teased.

"I will, I swear!" I pouted.

My three friends rolled their eyes at me before they sipped their coffees. Man, they know me too well, but I will tell Rei! I don't want to go on this business trip with the guilty feeling of me being shady towards her.

 _But, what if she hates me?_


	7. Chapter 7 - Being Honest To Rei

Chapter 7

Being Honest To Rei

I paced back and forth in the copy room at my job. I told Rei to meet me here so I can tell her about Darien and I. I didn't get much sleep because I was trying to think of how to tell her, but no surprise, I didn't come up with anything!

I felt my body all jittery and I couldn't tell if it was from my latte I just had or because I'm nervous about talking to Rei.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" Rei asked casually as she came in the room.

"Shut the door behind you," I whispered.

"Geez, it's one of those talks?" Rei questioned in amusement but she did as I said and closed the door.

"I have to tell you something," I said in a low voice.

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Come on, Serena, I don't have all day!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Darien and I have been hooking up and I'm going with him on his business trip tonight," I confessed.

"What?! That trip to Aruba?!" Rei gasped.

"I'm sorry, Rei. I know it's wrong to go behind a friend's back and sleep with their crush but it just happened."

"I don't want to hear it! You are shady!" Rei snapped.

"Hey, at least I told you!" I snapped back.

"Yeah, right before the trip, smooth Serena!"

"Look, I feel bad as it is! Why can't you make it easy for me?"

Rei snorted. "You slept with a guy I really like and you ask me to take it easy on you? Wow, you're selfish!"

"Stop being like this!" I whined.

"Whatever, our friendship is over, but mark my words, I will take Darien from you," she warned before leaving me.

 _Great, that didn't work out at all!_

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

"How did it go?" Mina asked as soon as I approached her desk.

"Not good. She even threatened to take him away from me," I sighed.

"That's Rei for you. Can you blame her, though?"

"Honestly, I think that's what I'm upset about. I know that I'm wrong in this situation yet I still did it and I asked her to make this easy on me. Some friend I am," I frowned.

"Hey, just enjoy your trip and Rei will come around. All our friends have your back, it's okay," Mina soothed.

"Thanks, Mina," I whispered.

I do still feel really guilty for what I have done to Rei but isn't it selfish that I'm mad that she is right? At least, I got it off my chest so I'll attempt to have fun on this business trip…

"Hey, Serena?" Darien called me from across the office.

"Yes?" I shouted back.

"Come in my office, please?" Darien ordered.

I went into his office and I felt my heart sinking. Do you think he's going to change his mind about me coming with him to Aruba?

"Did you tell Rei about us?" Darien asked.

I bit my lip. "Um, yeah… Is that a problem?"

"No, I was just asking because she was really being flirty just now… She was trying to ask me to come with me to Aruba," Darien muttered.

"Sorry…" I hung my head.

"It's fine. I was just curious. So, are you excited?"

I slowly nodded. "Yeah, it should be fun!"

Darien went to kiss me on the lips until…

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"I swear this office is cursed!" I groaned.

Darien lightly chuckled before answering and of course, it's a CEO member.

 _Is it sad that my main goal is to hook up with Darien in his office?_

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

"OH! GOT TO HURRY!" I'm running like a nutcase back and forth in my apartment to pack my clothes and necessities! Darien is going to pick me up any minute and I'm not done yet!

After a little while, I finally packed most of my things and I sat on my suitcase to zip it up. I'm not going to lie, but I'm kind of struggling.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Hold on!" I yelled.

I got my suitcase to close and I hurried to answer the door.

"Ready?" Darien smirked. He can tell I'm all sweaty and tired!

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Okay, get in the car and I'll get your suitcase," Darien commanded softly.

I took a deep breath and did what he said. I'm happy we are finally going to a paradise! Amy and the others are proud of me for FINALLY telling Rei and they are going to try to talk to her about forgiving me, but Rei's stubborn so I doubt she will listen.

 _Should I blame her, though?_

"Geez, you packed a lot," Darien said as he got in the car.

"Sorry!" I grinned.

"It's cool, so we are heading to the airport."

"How long are we flying for?" I asked.

"It's only seventeen hours." Darien shrugged.

"SEVENTEEN HOURS?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I gasped.

"You'll be fine if you sleep it off."

"So, we are only going to be there for like one day?!"

"Well, no, we will get there around Saturday late afternoon or early evening and we won't leave until Monday night… So, kind of like two days," he explained.

"I guess it's better than nothing and we will miss work!" I cheered.

"Yeah, that's for sure," he agreed.

I leaned back and took a deep breath. We sure are going to be traveling a lot but it will still be fun! I won't be satisfied, though until I have a drink in my hand and my toes in the sand!

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

WE ARE FINALLY HERE! Thank God because that plane ride was a disaster! I almost got sick because there were a lot of turbulence plus everyone kept asking if Darien and I were MARRIED! Talk about awkward!

Anyways, we are now at our beautiful resort and we stopped in our room to unpack our suitcases. The whole room is white with beautiful beach pictures. The room is very large with a nice king sized bed and a fifty-inch television set. We also have our own bathroom with a large shower and tub.

"Wow," I praised.

"Yeah, not bad."

"What do you mean "not bad"? This is amazing!"

I know Darien has been on a lot of vacations and traveled the world through college and his other jobs, but he still should appreciate this place!

"Yeah, you're right… So, want to check out the mini bar by the beach?" He asked.

"Yeah, let me change first!" I immediately took out a small, white bikini and changed while Darien changed into his black swim trunks. We then went to the beach to go to the mini bar that looked like a tiki hut.

I love the scenery here! The sand is pure white and the water is so clear that you can see the bottom of the ocean! There were also a lot of women around, wearing bikini thongs yet I didn't mind. I'm surprised Darien wasn't checking them out, but he is probably used to seeing women like that since he traveled to different islands before.

"So, what should I get?" I asked Darien.

"Since you are a lightweight, I would just get a strawberry margarita," Darien smirked.

I snorted. "Psh, I can handle strong stuff!"

"Sure." He rolled his eyes.

I wanted to prove Darien wrong so I ordered the "Tiki Surprise" which is two different kinds of vodka, a little coconut rum, some gin, and finally pineapple juice. I know it sounds gross, but it is really good! I can barely taste the alcohol!

"Hey, don't drink that so fast," Darien warned.

"I'm fine!" I chugged it all in a couple of gulps to prove him wrong. I then ordered another one!

"Geez, looks like I'm babysitting tonight," he sighed.

"I can handle myself, thank you very much!" I chanted before I chugged my second drink.

 _These drinks taste like candy! I'm going to be fine!_

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

"You sure you can act normal at dinner?" Darien scowled at me while he's helping me walk to one of the fancy restaurants. It was hard for me to get ready but Darien helped me! I just combed my hair straight and I wore a little makeup but he had to help me put it on. I'm kind of impressed he knows how to put on girl's makeup!

Anyways, he also had to help me put on my light pink maxi dress which I'm grateful because I couldn't put it on myself.

My vision is blurry and everything is spinning but I don't want to miss a good meal!

"How many did you have?" Darien asked while he pulled the chair out for me so I can sit down.

"Ten," I answered as I took my seat.

Darien sat across from me and the waiter asked if we wanted wine. I didn't hesitate to say "yes", of course!

"Haven't you had enough?" Darien narrowed his eyes.

"You can never have too much alcohol, Darien," I hummed.

Darien shook his head at me and stared at the menu. I went to look at it too, but my vision is blurry! I held the menu up to my face and I still couldn't read the words!

"Can you order for me?" I pleaded.

"What do you want?" He questioned annoyingly.

"I'll get whatever you're getting."

"Alright, fine."

The waiter brought over the wine and Darien ordered us filet mignon with mashed potatoes and green beans on the side.

I then started to drink my wine while Darien watched me intensively.

"So, when is your meeting?" I chugged my glass of wine.

"Tomorrow morning," he answered.

"Awe, what am I supposed to do while you are gone?!" I freaked.

"Just relax on the beach. It won't be long," Darien soothed.

"Alright…" I mumbled.

 _I do need to get tan. I'm sick of being pale!_

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

As soon as we came back to our room after our dinner, I immediately pushed Darien against the wall and went on my tiptoes to kiss his lips passionately.

Darien wrapped his arms around me and unzipped my dress while we kept kissing each other. I then helped him change and we both were standing there in our underwear.

I'm wearing a light pink bra with matching panties while he wore red boxer briefs. He didn't hesitate to push me on the bed and kneel down on the floor while my feet were hanging off the foot of the bed.

Darien slowly slid my panties down and devoured my sex by licking up and down on my folds. He then lightly circled his tongue on my clit and I felt myself losing control.

While Darien kept circling his tongue on my clit, he inserted two fingers inside me and pumped them in and out. My mind is going blank and my heart is racing. I want to blame the alcohol yet I know Darien is the one who is making me go insane.

"AH!" I came for him and then I begged for him to take me.

"As you wish…" He whispered while he crawled on top of me. I sat up on the bed and went on his lap. I then straddled him before he put his length inside me. I began to ride him and we kissed each other desperately while our hands were roaming each other's bodies. I can never get enough of his abs…

I felt him sweating from touching his chest yet I didn't mind because I knew I was sweating too. He then forced me to lie on my back so he could lie on me and pump himself in and out of me. I kept calling his name as he kept calling mine.

I felt him hitting my womb over and over just the way I like it.

Darien ordered me to wrap my legs around his waist and I did as he said. He then unexpectedly stood up while he is still inside me and he walked over to a wall and slammed my back against it. He thrust in and out of me as I'm crying out.

I know the people who are in the rooms next to us can hear us clearly yet I didn't care because I'm drunk and I feel really good!

After a couple more thrusts, Darien and I came together and he carried me back to my bed so I can rest.

I couldn't remember anything after that because I passed out. He REALLY wore me out.


	8. Chapter 8 - We Can See Other People!

Chapter 8

We Can See Other People!

I chugged my vanilla bean latte while I'm waiting for my elevator to come so I can enjoy being Darien's slave for today. It is Tuesday afternoon and I'm back in this hellhole that I call work. The only good thing is that Darien and I got to miss this morning to catch up on sleep yet I'm still tired!

 _Geez, I need another vanilla bean latte even though ten of these things couldn't wake me up._

The rest of the Aruba trip was fun! Darien went to his meetings while I enjoyed the summer sun. I did get a little sunburnt but at least, I'm also tan… Kind, of.

I was happy that Darien didn't spend a lot of time with those meetings and he got to hang out with me more! We went shopping, drank on the beach, went swimming, and went to fancy restaurants.

 _I wish our trip never ended._

A young man came up to me and stood REALLY close to my body… He has white, short hair and he has purple eyes. He looks like a lady's man, that's for sure!

"Hey, there," he said seductively.

"Hi," I muttered.

"I haven't seen a pretty woman like you around this office. Are you new?" He asked in a low voice.

"No, I'm an intern," I answered.

The elevator finally opened and we both stepped inside, but I grunted when I realized this sleaze ball is going on the same floor is me… I wonder if he is one of the CEO members…

"What is your name?" He questioned.

"Serena."

"I'm Demande. Hm, I would like help around my office since I'm one of the CEO members… Would you care?"

"I'm already helping Darien," I yawned.

"Ah, figures…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I raised a brow at him.

"Well, a lot of women flock to him and he uses it to his advantage," he explained casually.

"Yeah, right." I snorted.

"Hm. Looks like he got someone brainwashed," Demande smirked.

"That's not true! We are just friends!" I snapped.

"Sure…" His voice trailed.

"You don't believe me?" I gasped.

"Maybe," Demande winked.

I scowled at him as the elevator finally took us to our destination but what sucks is that Demande also has to see Darien!

 _Great._

Demande knocked on Darien's office door and we both stood there patiently, waiting for him to answer.

"Yeah?" Darien opened the door and yawned.

 _I guess I'm not the only one who is tired…_

"You have a meeting in an hour," Demande said.

"Cool. I won't miss it." Darien nodded.

Demande ruffled my hair which caused me to glare at him. Demande then finally left Darien and me to go back to the elevator.

"I didn't know you knew Demande," Darien muttered.

"I didn't know you brainwash women," I said under my breath.

'What?" Darien raised a brow.

"Nothing! I don't know him… I actually just met him a couple of minutes ago," I sighed.

"I see…"

"Why? Are you jealous?" I nudged him playfully.

"No, we aren't dating so why would I be?" He rolled his eyes.

Those words hit me like a ton of bricks… He's right; we aren't dating so why does it hurt when he says it out loud? Do I seriously want to be more than friends with benefits? No, way! I mean I do like hanging out with him and he is REALLY good looking…

 _Get it together Serena! He only wants to hook up with you!_

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Nothing! Psh, I know we just hook up; it's not a big deal! Heck, we can see other people if we wanted to! Plus, Demande asked me to go out to dinner later this week, so." I threw my arms in the air.

I know I lied about Demande asking me to go to dinner but I don't want Darien to think I can't get anyone else! I hate to look desperate, you know?

"You want us to see other people while we still hang out?" Darien's eyes widened in shocked.

"Yeah, why not?" I flipped my hair back.

"Alright," he mumbled.

I winked and turned my back on him to tell Mina this whole mess. Sometimes I need to learn to keep my mouth shut! What if Darien finds out that Demande didn't ask me to go out for dinner? That would be humiliating!

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

"Wait, so why did you lie to Darien about Demande asking you out for dinner?" Amy asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

It is after work and Lita, Amy, Mina, and I are at Moonlight Café. I wanted to tell them about my situation I got myself into!

"Serena couldn't stop freaking out at work when she told me! She is such a spaz!" Mina chuckled.

"It's not funny!" I whined.

"So, again, why did you lie to Darien about Demande?" Amy narrowed her eyes at me.

"Because I don't want him to think I'm desperate!" I raised my voice.

"That doesn't make any sense," Amy sighed.

"I get it, you don't want Darien to think that he can be the only one to see other people," Lita said.

"Exactly! Geez, Amy, Lita is smarter than you!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I think you shouldn't have done that, Serena. What if Darien finds out that you lied?" Amy lectured.

"I know that is why I'm freaking out!" I groaned.

Before my friends could mock me on how stupid I am, Demande walked into the café and immediately came up to our small table.

"Hey, Serena, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's up, Demande?" I asked.

 _Oh no, what if he asks about Darien asking him about me going to dinner with him!_

"I was wondering, would you consider going on a date Saturday night to get to know each other better? I think you would be more suited to be my intern than Darien's," Demande smirked.

"Yes! Oh, my God, Yes!" I cheered.

"Wow, didn't think you would be that excited but I'm glad." Demande snorted.

Demande and I exchanged phone numbers so I can text him my address to pick me up for our date. He then left us and I couldn't be happier that everything is falling into place.

"You're sure lucky, Serena." Lita shook her head at me.

"I know, thank goodness! Darien is going down!" I began to laugh hysterical.

"Relationship isn't about getting back at someone, Serena," Amy whispered.

"Psh, but it's about getting back at someone when it's only friends with benefits," I grinned.

My friends all rolled their eyes as I continue to laugh hysterically.


	9. Chapter 9 - Double Date

Chapter 9

Double Date = Double Disaster!

A couple of days have passed and I couldn't be any happier that it is Friday! Darien hasn't been himself in fact, he hasn't even asked me to run errands for him so this whole week has been dragging.

"Hey, Serena," Mina greeted as soon as I walked up to her desk and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked.

"Nope," she simply answered.

"Come on, Mina! I need something to do or today is going to go slow like the others!" I whined.

"I don't know what to tell you." Mina shrugged.

I pouted while Mina lightly chuckled at me, but I felt my heart dropping when Rei slowly walked up to us. She had on a mini black skirt with her white blouse tucked in and black high heels. I hate to admit it, but she looks stunning.

"Ladies," Rei greeted cheerfully.

"Someone is in a good mood," Mina hummed.

"Well, I'm going on a date Saturday night," Rei winked.

"With who?" I narrowed my eyes.

There's no way that Darien would go on a date with her, right? I mean I know we agreed to see other people but would he be that low into dating one of my friends?!

"Wouldn't you like to know?!" Rei snorted.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Mina asked.

"Darien," Rei answered.

"DARIEN?!" Mina and I shouted out causing everyone around the office to glare at us.

I didn't bother to say anymore but instead, I decided to storm in Darien's office! I heard Mina calling my name in panic but I ignored her! I need to confront that jerk!

"DARIEN!" I yelled his name as I slammed open the door.

Darien is sitting at his desk but he looked up from his paperwork with a scowl on his face. "What the hell, Serena? Why are you screaming around?!"

"Why am I screaming around?! Well, I'll tell you why I'm screaming around! I know we agreed to see other people but I did NOT mean each other's best friends!" I snapped.

"Are you talking about Rei?" Darien raised a brow.

"No, I'm talking about Lita," I said sarcastically.

"I can explain…" He slowly stood up from his desk to walk up to me, but he was interrupted…

Rei and Demande stood there by the doorway with smirks on their faces.

"So, I was just talking to Rei about your little date on Saturday. That is when Serena and I are going on ours, so why don't we go on a double date," Demande suggested to Darien.

"No way!" I freaked.

"Awe, what's wrong, Serena? Worried that Darien and I are going to enjoy each other's company," Rei smirked.

"Psh, no!" I grunted.

"Serena and I need to talk in private," Darien ordered coldly.

"Why? All she is going to do is cry like a little baby." Rei rolled her eyes.

"I am not! I could care less that you and Darien are going on a date!" I whined.

Rei and I glared at each other while Demande had a huge smirk on his face. What is going on? I don't understand why Demande wants all of us hanging out on Saturday. It doesn't make any sense.

"Then prove that you don't care," Rei said playfully.

"Fine! We'll go on the stupid double date!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Serena…"

I interrupted Darien. "No, we are going and we are all going to have so much fun!" I threw my arms high in the air and left the three in Darien's office.

I thought I made a big mess on Tuesday but I was wrong after what just happened.

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

"Oh! I hate Rei!" I slammed my fist on the table.

It's after work and Lita, Amy, Mina, and I are in Starbucks. I told them all that has happened in Darien's office and everyone couldn't believe it!

"That Demande is scheming something. Why would he suggest a double date?" Amy pondered.

"Don't know, but all I know is that Rei is a bitch!" I clenched my teeth.

"Calm down, girl," Lita chuckled.

"You got to admit that she is wrong in this situation!" I snapped.

"Well, you did steal Darien from her…" Amy's voice trailed.

"They never dated," I countered.

"Yeah, but neither did you," Amy fired back.

"So, you're taking Rei's side?" I questioned in suspicion.

"I'm taking no one's side," Amy answered.

She is defiantly taking Rei's side! How could she? Yeah, I was wrong for hooking up with Darien in the first place but Rei seriously stole him away from me! If I knew Darien and Rei had something going on then I would've backed off!

Darien told me that he was never into her and how she pushed herself on him! Like, yeah, Darien and I weren't dating but there was something between us, right?

 _No, you were only hooking up with each other._

"I hate to pick sides but I'm defiantly on Serena's," Mina spoke up.

"Me too!" Lita agreed.

Before Amy lectured all of us, Rei came in with a huge smirk on her face.

"Great," I muttered.

"Well, well, well. Look who has Darien now," Rei mocked.

"No one cares!" I scowled at her.

"Yes, you do!" Rei stuck her tongue out at me.

I went to stand up to attack her but Lita hurried and wrapped her arms around me to stop me from pouncing on her.

"Very mature, Serena." Rei laughed.

"Shut up, you're annoying!" I tried to break out of Lita's embrace but it is no use.

Rei said a couple more comments then left us alone but Amy followed after her because she "feels bad".

Why would Amy feel bad for Rei? She's rude!

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

It's Saturday night and I'm getting ready for the date that I'm NOT looking forward to. I mean I never was excited about this date but now I just dread it because of Rei and Darien.

I'm wearing a mini powder blue cocktail dress with nude heels. I put on a little makeup and straightened my blonde hair. I then checked myself out in the mirror but my stomach started to hurt. I couldn't tell if I'm hungry or if I'm just upset that Rei and Darien are going on a date and I have a front row seat to watch it all!

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

I answered the door to see Demande in a white suit. He does look handsome but Darien has him beat because Darien ALWAYS looks good in a suit.

"You look lovely," he complimented.

"Thanks, so do you," I muttered.

"Shall we go?" Demande asked.

I slowly nodded and we left my apartment to go in his car. We didn't talk much on the way to the restaurant, well, he did but I just ignored him or gave me small answers.

 _I can't wait until this date is over and it hasn't even started._

We arrived at the restaurant and my heart dropped when I saw Darien and Rei sitting there. Rei looked breathtaking. She wore a black, tight fitting dress and Darien, of course, wore a black suit with a red tie.

Rei had her arms all over Darien while Darien is studying the menu. I wanted to make a run for it but Demande grabbed my hand and escorted me to the table. We sat across from them and Rei smirked at me while I glared at her.

"Hello, Darien," Demande said mockingly.

"Hi," Darien answered bluntly.

Why would Darien use that tone on him? I wonder…

We immediately ordered wine and our meals and while we were waiting for our food, I kept chugging one glass of wine after another after another.

Rei kept touching Darien and Darien would ignore her. I would ignore Demande too when he would try to touch me. I'm just over this date and we haven't even got our appetizers yet!

 **RING! RING! RING!**

I looked at my phone to see Mina calling me.

"I'll be right back," I whispered as I stood up from my seat to run into the restroom.

"Hello?" I answered.

"How's the date?" Mina asked.

"I wish it was over… She's all over him!" I whined.

"What's he doing back?"

"Well, he's ignoring her…"

"That's a good sign, isn't it?" Mina cheered.

"Hm. I guess you're right." I ponder.

"I'm going to let you get back to your fun date. Tell me what happens afterward!" Mina immediately hung up the phone.

I honestly rather sit in this bathroom the rest of the night than go back to see Rei all over Darien while Demande annoys me…

I looked at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath before coming back to the table.

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

We finally got our food and I wasn't shy to dig in. Demande commented jokingly about my bad habits but I would just scowl at him. Rei would try to feed Darien her food yet he would just shrug her off.

I actually was thinking positive because Darien didn't seem like he was into Rei at all until I blinked and REI KISSED DARIEN ON THE LIPS!  
 _That's it!_

I stood up from our table and stormed out of the restaurant. I didn't look back but I sprinted so Demande wouldn't follow me.

I heard footsteps getting closer so I hurried and went into an alleyway to avoid Demande.

"Geez, this night sucked!" I gasped for breath.

"Can you hear me out now?" I heard a voice.

I turned around to see Darien standing there before me.

"Go away! You just kissed Rei!" I freaked.

"She kissed me! Look, Serena, this is all a misunderstanding," he soothed.

"Psh, yeah, okay." I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, Rei and I did a friendly bet a couple of days ago and the bet was if Rei can sell ten thousand apple products before Friday morning, then I would go on ONE date with her," he explained.

"And what if she didn't sell that many items?" I raised a brow.

"Then she would have to leave me alone. I was getting annoyed with her, you know," Darien sighed.

"Whatever," I whispered.

I'm happy that Darien finally told me why he went on a date with her but I'm still mad that Rei kissed him!

Darien slowly walked up to me and lifted my chin up so my gaze would meet his. "I have a confession."

His words made my heart skip a beat. "What?"

"I haven't seen any girls since we started this "friends with benefits" thing and I want to continue to not see any girls but you," he said sternly.

"Really?!" My eyes widened.

"Yeah, would you like that?"

"Um, yeah, of course! I haven't seen any guys either… Well, I went on that date with Demande but I didn't even want to!" I raised my voice.

"Why did you agree to go on a date with him then?"

"Because I didn't want you to think I'm desperate," I confessed.

Darien lightly chuckled. "I never thought that about you, yeah, I think you're a crybaby but not desperate."

"Hey!" I frowned.

"I'm kidding but what do you say we just hang out without seeing other people?" Darien smirked.

I slowly nodded. "Okay, I like that idea…"

"Good. Now, do you want me to take you home?"

"As long as you stay the night," I winked.

Darien wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked on the sidewalk to find his car. We didn't think about Rei and Demande the rest of the night, but instead, we thought about each other and that meant everything to me.


	10. Chapter 10 - Models Are Evil

Chapter 10

Models Are Evil

This whole weekend went fast for me but this isn't going to be an ordinary Monday because there's going to be models in the office today!

Every year the Apple team hires supermodels to come in here to do a photo shoot with some of the Apple products, and every year I dread them being around! The models are rude as hell! Like, they order me around as if I'm their slave and the worst part is that I cannot argue with them because I'm supposed to make them "feel at home".

I also feel self-conscious around them… They are thinner, prettier, and more successful than I'll ever be! I HATE IT!  
 _They are even worse than Rei!_

"Serena?" Darien called out my name.

I slowly walked up to him. I tried to smile but I couldn't… I'm too annoyed about these models!

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want to be here," I admitted.

"Why?"

"Because of these models… Hey! Why don't you have me run errands all day so I can avoid them!" I winked.

"I can't. The other CEO members want all the help they can get to have these models satisfied. They need you," he sighed.

"But I don't want them to be satisfied!" I whined.

"Serena, it will be fine," Darien soothed.

"Easy for you to say," I muttered.

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

"Geez, they are all pretty," Mina said in amusement.

"I hate them." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be jealous, Serena!" Mina chuckled.

"Well, she should since they are all prettier than her!" Rei said out of nowhere.

I turned around and scowled at her and I went to say a smart ass comment back, but I was ordered by one of the CEO members to get these lame models coffee!

"I don't want to," I said under my breath while I began to prepare coffee for them. If I was a bad person, I would spit in their coffees but I'm not THAT crude.

After I made some coffee I handed them out to some of the models and went back to the break room to make more until Darien grabbed my wrist from behind.

"It's okay, Serena," he whispered.

I felt my heart racing as I turned around and we locked eyes. I think now I can survive after his motivational sentence! I would say speech but it's only a couple words!

 _Whatever, he still made me feel better!_

"Thanks, Darien," I grinned.

He kissed me on top of my head causing all the models to gasp.

"Why would he pay attention to her? I'm prettier and he didn't even give me the time or the day!" A model snapped.

"Yeah, she isn't anything special!" Another agreed.

I hung my head but I felt secure when Darien ruffled my hair.

"Okay, you need to stay away from me. I don't want to hear any more comments from them," I sighed as I finally walked away from him to be the models' slave. I rather have been Darien's slave, to be honest.

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

"Um, this is all wrong! Are you trying to get me fat?! Bring me another one with less creamer!" A model ordered while she knocked the cup of coffee out of my hands causing the hot coffee to spill all over my blouse!

I grunted at her. I'm sick and tired of these models! I can't take it anymore!

"No!" I yelled.

"What do you mean, "no"? It is your job to serve me!" The model scowled.

I went to call her a "bitch" but Darien commanded him to come with him. Oh, no! Is he going to fire me?! I know I raised my voice at the model but I couldn't help it!

Darien grabbed my wrist gently and led me into one of the CEO's bathroom. Geez, their bathroom is a lot nicer than ours. You would think this bathroom belongs at a fancy restaurant or something…

"Take your blouse off," Darien said as he locked the bathroom door.

"Huh?"

"Take it off. I'll clean it."

I did as he ordered and handed him the blouse he then started to clean it while I watched him.

"And I thought you were going to fire me." I laughed nervously.

"Why would I fire you?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of my blouse.

"Because I raised my voice at the model."

"I don't care. You're fine." He lightly chuckled.

"Thanks, Darien."

I slowly leaned in and kissed his cheek but he stopped washing my blouse and claimed my lips with his own. I wanted to protest yet I wanted him to kiss me. I need him right now!

Darien picked me up and set me on the edge of the sink. He then spread my legs open and rubbed his two fingers up and down on my sex through my lilac underwear.

 _Thank God I am wearing a skirt!_

"Please, Darien," I pleaded.

"What do you want?" He smirked.

"You!"

He kneeled down and licked my folds but my underwear is in the way! Is he teasing me? It still feels good so I shouldn't be complaining…

I don't know how to explain it, but it's like I'm excited and filled with lust that I can feel myself getting more aroused…

"You're soaking through your underwear," he said seductively.

"Then take them off," I countered.

Darien slowly pulled down my underwear and immediately devoured my sex! I rested my head on the mirror and let his tongue work its magic. He licked up and down before sticking his whole tongue inside. I felt my hips naturally buck up! This is amazing.

"I want you inside me, Darien!" I cried out.

"Alright." He stood up and unzipped his pants he then circled his penis and thrust all the way inside. I wrapped my legs around his waist while he leaned in to go in deeper. We kissed each other hungrily as he pumped in and out of me.

I couldn't control my moans, screams, and pleads. He felt amazing inside and my mind is going blank!

We changed positions after a little while and I stood up from sitting on the sink and turned around to grab it while my butt is sticking in the air. He claimed me again and I tried my best to meet with every thrust.

"My heart is raising," I confessed.

"Mine too." He gripped my hips harder and went in and out. We should've stripped all of our clothing because it would be easier but what if a CEO member knocks on this door? I still would've liked us completely naked, though! It's annoying not to see his naked chest and I hate wearing a bra and skirt while doing this!

"Ugh!" I came right away.

I went to slump over but Darien went a faster pace. I couldn't meet with his thrust even if I tried! He's too good!

Darien begged me to wait a little longer and I did as he wanted because I want him to release too so my back is against the bathroom wall and I was in the air with my legs wrapped around his waist for support. We kissed as he is grinding inside. My insides were burning with pure pleasure and he kept going and going until he reached his limit.

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

"Isn't it funny how we didn't get interrupted when we did it in here but every time we even kiss in your office, someone comes around," I sighed as I'm fixing my hair in the bathroom mirror.

Darien and I fixed ourselves to make sure it wasn't obvious that we just got done having sex but the workers in here are not that stupid…

"Yeah, my office is cursed." He laughed.

"We'll have sex in there one day!" I cheered.

"Determined, are you?"

"Of course!"

Darien told me I could run errands for him so I don't have to deal with the models anymore. I lectured him to not flirt with any of them but he told me that I'm prettier than all of them combined, which made my day.

I was so insecure but Darien made me feel beautiful…

While I went to go outside to escape, Demande came up to me. Great, he's the LAST person I want to see right now. Wait, just kidding that would be Rei!

"Hello, Serena," he muttered.

"Hey, Demande, um, sorry about Saturday night but I really like Darien. I know I told you that we were only friends but there's more to it and I don't want to see other men. I'm sorry," I confessed.

"Yeah, I figured. Whatever, if he treats you poorly, you know where to find me," he sighed and went back inside the office.

I felt a smile creeping on my face because for some reason, I don't think Darien would EVER treat me poorly!

 _Don't get your hopes up, Serena!_


	11. Chapter 11 - True Friends Stick Together

Chapter 11

True Friends Stick Together

My heart is pounding like a drum and I felt my throat closing up as I'm approaching Starbucks. I don't know what to do or what to say to her. Is she going to kill me and throw my lifeless body in the dumpster? Is she going to tell me that Darien is still talking to her even though I know that would be a lie? Is she going to tell me that Amy isn't my friend anymore because she took her side? I don't know…

I took a deep breath before entering the coffee shop. It is Tuesday evening and I got a text from Rei to meet her here after work. I haven't seen nor talked to her much ever since that incident. Yeah, we would say mean comments to each other here and there, but we never had a full conversation plus I still feel tension when I am around her.

There she is, sitting at a small table… She is drinking her usual coffee drink, waiting. Rei and I locked eyes and I immediately ordered my vanilla bean latte before sitting across from her. I'm not going to lie, but I'm scared…

"Hello, Meatball Head," she hummed.

"Hey," I muttered.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said sternly.

I took a deep breath. Why am I so nervous? "Rei, listen, before you speak, I want to apologize. When I received that text from you today, I realized that I was wrong. I shouldn't have started seeing Darien and it's no excuse for what I did yet I can't stay away from him…"

Rei held her hand out for me to shut up. "I didn't come here to hear you explain yourself. I am the one who should apologize…"

Now it's my turn to interrupt her… "WHAT?!" I shouted out.

Rei scowled at me. "ANYWAYS, I did some thinking and realized it was wrong for me to kiss Darien at the restaurant. I knew he liked you and I overdid it, I'm sorry."

"Did Amy lecture you," I wink.

Rei hung her head. "Kind of, but she's right. I was wrong. I guess Darien told you about the bet we made?"

"Yeah, he did." I nodded.

"Okay, oh, and Demande kind of set things up. You see everyone in the office building knew I liked Darien so he came up to me out of nowhere and asked to do a double date. I said "no" at first until he convinced me that he can get Darien to be with me and you would be with Demande," Rei explained.

"I was wondering why Demande was so intent to go on a double date with you two," I sighed.

"Yeah, he thought he could get you to like him while I tried to get Darien to like me, but of course, it didn't work and I feel bad for scheming alongside Demande. I'm sorry. I can tell that you and Darien belong together."

"No, it's fine, Rei. Let's call it even! I want to be friends with you again." I gently smiled at her.

"Really? I'm glad! I miss teasing you every day!" She grinned.

"Yeah, I miss fighting with you all the time!" I agreed.

Rei and I began to laugh together and I felt happy that we are friends again! I know we fight back and forth but Rei and I are always there for each other no matter what!

"Hey, we should celebrate our friendship tonight! Let's have a girl's night!" Rei suggested.

"Okay, I don't care if I get a hangover for tomorrow, it will be fun!" I chanted.

"Cool, I'll hit up all the girls and we'll meet at your apartment, okay?"

I slowly nodded. "Yep sounds good!"

 _I'm glad everything is working out between Rei and me again!_

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

I was getting ready for the night out of town with my girls, but the only friends that are going are Mina and Rei. Amy doesn't want to be out late because of her job tomorrow, which is no surprise there, and Lita doesn't feel like going. Oh, well, Mina, Rei, and I will still have fun!

 **RING! RING! RING!**

I picked up the phone to see Darien calling me…

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, can I come over tonight?" He asked.

"I'm actually going out with Rei and Mina."

"You and Rei are friends again? Cool, Can I come? I'll bring a friend for her," Darien suggested.

"Really? Rei would actually like that… Okay!"

"Yeah, where are you going? We'll meet you there."

"Tequila Town," I answered.

"Alright, see you there." He hung up the phone and I felt myself smiling. I hope Rei likes his friend!

I'm wearing a white, strapless short dress with light pink heels. I curled my hair for once and of course, only put on a little makeup. I'm excited for tonight because not only will I be with my two best friends but Darien will be there as well.

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

Rei is the first to arrive at my apartment and we decided to pregame. I told her that Darien is going to bring a friend for her and she is really excited! She is wearing a lilac mini dress with nude heels. Her black hair is straight and she looked flawless!

"Thank God I forced myself to really dress up!" Rei giggled while she is pouring herself a shot of vodka.

We both clang our shot glasses together before taking our first shot. Both of us puckered our lips, cursing how the first shot is always the worst!

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"COME IN!" Rei and I shouted in unison.

Mina came in the kitchen and she wore an orange, sequin dress… She looked gorgeous even though her ass is hanging out.

"You guys look cute! I'm so happy you worked everything out!" Mina grinned.

"Me too," Rei said.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

Mina, Rei, and I decided to take more shots. I lost count on how many we took but I think that we had seven each? I don't know…

"Oh, Darien is coming and he is bringing a friend for Rei!" I told Mina.

"What about me?!" Mina whined.

"Mina, you can get a stranger with no problem!" Rei rolled her eyes.

"So, can you!" Mina countered.

"You'll be fine," I soothed Mina.

I got a text from Darien that he is already at the club even though it's only ten thirty but I hurried and called us a cab to go there. As soon as we got inside the cab, my vision became REALLY blurry.

 _Darien might have to be my babysitter again…_

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

We made it to the club and we immediately saw Darien with his friend. Darien's friend is really cute! He has short, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Who's your friend?!" Rei asked Darien in a flirty tone.

"This is Jadeite, Jadeite, this is Rei that I was telling you about." Darien introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you!" Rei held her hand out for him.

"Likewise," he smirked and accepted her handshake.

"They would be so cute together," Mina whispered in my ear.

"I agree," I whispered back.

"So, are we heading in?" Darien asked.

We all nodded and got in line to go into the club but Rei, Mina, and I could barely walk, we kept tripping on our own two feet!

"Don't tell me you guys are drunk," Darien sighed.

"Just a little!" I laughed nervously.

"Well, looks like I'll be taking care of you tonight," Darien said in amusement.

"You don't have too…" I blushed.

"No, I want to," he countered.

We are finally in the club and Jadeite and Rei immediately went to the bar while Mina found a stranger to talk to, and Dairen and I went on the dance floor to dance. I felt numb and my vision is still blurry but I'm having a great time with Darien. I hope he doesn't get annoyed with me, though.

"Hey, I'm glad you came out!" I said behind my shoulder as he is grinding against my body.

"Me too," he answered casually.

"We are sure going to have major hangovers tomorrow."

"You will, I won't," he smirked.

"You're no fun!" I whined.

"Hey, I have to take care of you."

"Are you going to stay over my apartment tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course."

I felt my heart fluttering. My boss is going to sleepover my apartment! I'm so excited!


	12. Chapter 12 - Amy's Wedding

Chapter 12

Amy's Wedding

A couple of months have past and Lita is finally five months pregnant. She found out she is going to have a boy and we are all excited for her. Lita couldn't wait to be a mother of a beautiful son.

We are all now at Amy's and Greg's wedding. Mina, Lita, and I are bridesmaids while Rei is the maid of honor. I was worried about bringing a date to her wedding yet Darien said he would be more than happy to come with me.

Amy and Greg are getting married in a small church and it is a small gathering of their friends and family. The bridesmaids and the groomsmen are all standing next to Amy and Greg while they are exchanging vows.

I'm not going to lie, but I'm not really paying attention. Instead, I kept looking over at Darien who is sitting at one of the pews. We couldn't take our eyes off of each other. Wouldn't it be nice if we got married?

 _What are you thinking, Serena?!_

"Wow, he can't take his eyes off of you," Rei whispered to me.

"Same goes with you with Jadeite," I whispered back.

Jadeite and Rei are officially dating and ever since they met each other, Rei has been a lot more cheerful than usual. I mean we still fight here and there but not as much.

"…You may now kiss the bride!" The priest announced.

We all cheered as Greg kissed Amy on the lips. I can finally sit down and start drinking! The reception is going to be fun!

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

It's the reception and Darien and I are dancing together even though I rather sit because my feet still hurt from standing at the ceremony the whole time, but I'm not complaining.

"Thanks for being my plus one." I giggled.

"You mean your date?" He smirked.

I blushed at his comment. "Um, yeah."

Darien and I have been going on small dates here and there and we also have been hooking up a lot, which is NO surprise there. We still never had sex in his office yet but I'm not giving up!

"Who's that guy Mina is with?" Darien asked me.

"Oh, that's Kunzite!" I answered.

Mina just met Kunzite because he is one of Greg's groomsmen. Mina was upset that she couldn't find anyone to take to the wedding but it ended up working out once she met Kunzite.

I have never seen Mina head over heels for a man before, so maybe this guy is the one.

Kunzite has long, white hair and grayish eyes. He kind of looks like a god or something…

"Man, she seems like she's really into him," Darien commented.

"Yeah, she finally found someone that she really likes!" I laughed out loud.

Darien and I continued to dance and I couldn't take my eyes off of his beautiful blue eyes. Each and every day I am slowly letting my guard down but that's okay because I think he is too.

We never bicker that much anymore and I'm not going to lie but I miss it yet I'm happy we are getting closer. I feel like we are becoming more like a couple than two friends just hooking up…

 _Maybe, Darien is the one for me like Kunzite is the one for Mina._


	13. Chapter 13 - Andrew's Relationship

Chapter 13

Comparing Andrew's Relationship With My Own

I yawned as I got out of bed to make breakfast. I saw Darien sleeping peacefully and I tried my best to not wake him up while I'm putting on my hot pink silky robe. I then snuck into the kitchen and began to make pancakes, waffles, and bacon…

"That smells good," Darien said in a sheepish voice as he slowly walked in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm making breakfast for us. Did I wake you up? I was trying to let you sleep in."

"No, you didn't wake me up but the smell of that bacon did." He chuckled while he sat down at the table and watched me intensively.

"I can't wait to eat it!" I cheered, not taking my eyes off the cooking food.

"Hey, um, so I told Andrew about us hanging a lot and he wants us to chill with him and his girlfriend, Rita," Darien said.

Darien told Andrew about "us"? I mean Andrew already knew we were hooking up but is Darien hinting to his best friend that it might be more than "friends with benefits" or am I reaching?

Darien DID said that he told Andrew that we hung out a lot so that's really not a big deal…

Anyways, about Andrew's girlfriend, Rita, she works as a surgeon in the same hospital as Andrew. She also travels a lot to treat other people. She went to Europe and even Africa and she is a very smart woman… Well, she has to be if she is a surgeon…

"When are we hanging with them?" I asked as I prepared our finished breakfast.

Darien immediately stood up to help me set the table. "Tonight."

"Okay, I'm in. Sounds fun," I grinned.

"Good."

Darien and I talked a lot while we were eating breakfast. We talked about Jadeite and Rei getting closer and about Amy's wedding. We even talked about the coworkers at work. Oh, and we tried to come up with a plan to hook up in his office but we didn't come up with anything… I will hook up with him in there if it is the last thing I do!

"So, where are we going with Andrew and Rita?" I asked with my mouthful of pancakes.

"We are just going to Andrew's place."

"Oh, okay. So, should I dress up or no?"

"You don't have to," Darien simply answered.

"Okay, cool!"

We finished our breakfast and Darien went to go to the office to take care of some last minute paperwork while I figure out what to wear tonight. I can't wait to hang out with Andrew and his girlfriend. It should be fun!

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

It's later in the evening and Darien is on his way to pick me up to go to Andrew's. I am wearing a hot pink mini skirt with a white crop tank top and white flip-flops to match.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

I rushed over to the door and Darien's eyes widened.

"What? I shouldn't wear this, huh?" I knew not to pick this outfit!

"No, you look amazing! I like it. Ready to go?" He gently smiled at me.

"Yep, yep!"

I went into Darien's car and we talked away about Andrew and Rita. I'm surprised they aren't married yet because they have been dating for a very long time even though most of their relationship was distant since Rita travels a lot.

We finally arrived and Andrew didn't hesitate to let us in. I looked at Rita and she looked the same but in a good way. She still has long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, Serena, Darien!" Rita gave us each a hug.

"How are you guys?" Darien asked.

"Good." Rita and Andrew answered in unison and then they started to laugh together.

 _Geez, it's not THAT funny._

"Come in the dining room! Rita made a great dinner for us!" Andrew announced.

We followed Andrew and Rita in the dining room and we all sat around the table. The table is set properly but my main concern is all this great food! There's pork with sweet potatoes and different kinds of vegetables.

"Wow, Andrew, ever since Rita has come back to live in Tokyo, your place looks clean for once," Darien joked.

"Well, I did all the cleaning, that's why." Rita nudged Andrew.

They both started to laugh together again… Is it always like this? I mean I remember them always being happy together but it's strange how they are constantly cheerful. Are Darien and I like that?

"So, how long have you and Serena been dating?" Rita asked Darien.

"Oh, we aren't really "dating", um…" Darien blushed.

"I'm sorry!" Rita gasped.

"No, no. It's okay!" Darien laughed out loud.

 _Yeah, Darien only sees us as "friends" nothing more, nothing less._

The whole dinner was annoying because Rita and Andrew were all over each other. I don't know if I'm just being jealous, though. Rita told Darien and me about her trips and Andrew would praise everything she says. It's sweet but kind of mushy.

Something about Rita and Andrew's relationship caught my attention, though. If Darien ever left me to go to a different country, would we still keep in touch or will he talk to someone new? Rita and Andrew ALWAYS talked on the phone or they would do Skype calls but would Darien and I do that? No, he'll probably act like I don't exist.

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

"Hey, are you okay? You didn't talk much at Andrew's…" Darien's voice trailed as soon as we arrived back to my apartment.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"What's wrong? You can tell me, Serena."

"Well, I was just so envious of Andrew and Rita's relationship. Like I thought it was annoying at first but then I realized I'm just jealous," I explained.

"What's wrong with ours?" Darien raised a brow.

"Ours what?"

"Relationship."

"I thought we were just friends," I sighed.

"I mean we are but I don't know… It's more than that, right?"

"Yeah, but you hinted to them that we are just "friends", remember?" I muttered.

"Is this why you're upset?"

"No, I just realized I would never have a relationship like theirs!" I raised my voice without meaning to.

"Serena, ours is better, relax," he soothed.

"But what if you move away and I'm stuck here and you see someone else!"

"That will never happen but if it did, I would take you with me… If you wanted to come," he whispered.

I was shocked with his words but it melted my heart.

"Really?"

"Of course."

And for the first time in our "relationship," I threw myself on him and let my guard down one hundred percent because I trust him with all my heart.


	14. Chapter 14 - Confessions

Chapter 14

Confessions

I took a deep breath before walking into Darien's office with his coffee. I'm really tired and wish I got more sleep but Darien and I were up all night having sex. I kind of envy Darien for never being exhausted…

"Thank you, Serena." Darien gently smiled at me while I set his coffee on his desk.

"Yep," I yawned.

"Hey, I know what will wake you up," he said seductively.

"I already drank ten vanilla bean lattes… It didn't work," I sighed.

"I had something else in mind," Darien hummed.

"Huh?"

Darien slowly stood up from his chair and walked up to me. He then picked me up and set me on top of his desk.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me you want to try this here and now? You know someone is going to interrupt!" I giggled.

Strange, I don't feel tired at all, but I do feel a little excited!

"A couple of the CEO members are on vacation and lucky for us, they are the ones who always interrupt so we should be just fine," he whispered as he spread my legs apart and went in between them.

"Don't curse us," I winked.

Darien chuckled and slowly slid my underwear off of me. I know I keep saying this, but thank goodness I wore a skirt! He then helped me slid my skirt off of me and I kicked my shoes off effortlessly.

I watched him as he leaned in and began to lick my folds slowly. I softly moaned but I covered my mouth with my right hand so I wasn't too loud.

He circled his tongue on my clit slowly and I felt myself dripping on his desk. How can I be wet already when he just started to do this to me? I shouldn't be shocked because I always get excited for him!

"Ugh…" I moaned out loud and threw my head back while his tongue is entering inside me. I felt my juices slowly going on his tongue as he pumped it in and out.

It didn't take me long at all to release and he slowly pushed me down on his desk so I'm lying on my back. He stood up straight and thrust all the way inside me. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying out loud…

Darien leaned into me and our lips were connected. His desk is moving back and forth to the same rhythm as our bodies.

I wrapped my legs around him while we locked eyes…

"You're beautiful," he murmured.

My cheeks naturally blushed. "Darien…"

He picked up the pace and I couldn't help myself from screaming out. All our coworkers are going to hear us, or worse, one of them is going to knock on his door any second to ask if we are "okay".

"Stand up," Darien whispered before he slid out of me.

I did as he wanted and stood up. I then turned around, bent down and grabbed the edge of his desk. He claimed me from behind, grabbing my waist tightly.

"Ugh, that feels good!" I praised when he grinded in and out.

"I agree." He grunted.

I felt my palms getting sweaty from gripping on the desk too tightly yet I can't help it! I need something to hold on to while he is violently pumping in and out of me!

We switched positions after a little while because I wanted to be in control. Darien is sitting in his chair while I am straddling him. I went up and down on his length and I had to keep kissing him so I don't moan out loud.

Darien used his hands to rub my back when I kept going and going. Our foreheads were touching and we both were out of breath.

"Close," I warned.

"Me too."

After I rode him a couple more times, we both came together.

 ***~*~*~*Boss With Benefits*~*~*~***

"We finally did it," I said as I am getting dressed.

"Serena, I have to tell you something," he whispered softly.

I felt my heart sinking. Oh, no! I'm scared! Is he going to tell me some bad news?!

"Yeah?"

He grabbed both of my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. "When we first agreed to do this "friends with benefits" thing, I was disappointed because I wanted to be more than that. You see, Serena, I always liked you more than that. I fell in love with you ever since I first called you "Meatball Head", you know?"

When Darien first called me "Meatball Head", I was only fourteen years old. Has Darien always had feelings for me? To tell you the truth, I think I always did too but I used other boys to hide my feelings… I was so stupid. I thought Darien only teased me but he was flirting…

"Is this true? You love me?" I asked.

"Yes, I can't keep it to myself anymore. I know you don't feel the same way but I want it to be more than this," he answered sternly.

"No, I love you too. I always did… I think I was worried that you would reject me or that I would see you with someone else. I hid my feelings for you," I confessed.

"Serena, you don't have to hide them anymore."

"I won' t then!" I hugged him tight and I felt his fingertips running through my hair.

"I want to make "us" official, Serena."

"Me too! I love you, Darien!"

"I love you too."

I don't have to hide my feelings anymore. I don't have to worry if my guard is down because Darien and I confessed our feelings to one another. I feel as if the world is lifted from my shoulders because I told him those three letter words…


	15. Chapter 15 - Epilogue

**AUTHOR NOTE: And it's done! I want to thank EVERYONE for commenting and following this story! It really means a lot to me! I will be writing more Sailor Moon fanfiction in the future! I'll be doing a Mina X Kunzite story and a Rei X MALE OC story too.**

 **Those stories are going to be like this so FYI!**

 **Thank you again, everyone! I hope you like the ending.** **J**

Chapter 15

Epilogue

Four months have gone by and everything in my life is really going well for me. Darien and I are currently at a fancy restaurant that one of his coworkers recommended.

Anyways, Lita Kino had her baby boy and she named him Calvin. Her baby looks a lot like her, which she is very grateful for. She and Nephrite are finally going to get married in a couple of months. As for her martial arts school, she hired a nanny to take care of her baby so she can still teach at her dojo.

Amy and Greg are planning to have a child very soon and I can't wait because I'm curious to see Amy getting fat! Just kidding, I'm excited because I know, for a fact, that she will be a great mother!

Rei and Jadeite are still madly in love with each other and they are always together! Rei and I still have our little fights but not as much since she's head over heels for her boy toy.

Mina and Kunzite are still seeing each other as well and they are very happy. Mina will not even look at another boy because she's too much into Kunzite.

Andrew and Rita are finally engaged and are planning to get married right away since they waited too long.

"Serena, may I ask you a question?" Darien asked while I'm looking at the menu.

"Sure, what is it, Darien?"

There is silence; confused I looked up to see Darien casually walking over to me. He then kneeled down before me and pulled out a ring box out of his pant pocket.

"What?!" I gasped while I stood up from my chair.

"Serena Tsukino, will you be my only one, my forever?" He revealed to me a big, diamond ring!

"Yes, a million times, yes!" I squealed.

Everyone in the restaurant clapped and cheered as Darien put the ring on my finger. I examined it in awe then threw myself on him to give him a big hug and kiss.

My dream has finally come true! I am marrying the man of my dreams!


End file.
